Virgins & Villains
by liltitesisi
Summary: Edward Masen, star Hollywoodien, rencontre Bella Swan, une étudiante timide et rêveuse romantique. Peuvent-ils surmonter un passé traumatique et se faire confiance mutuellement? AH histoire de Emmamama88. Je ne fais que la traduire.
1. Armpits & Coffee Stains

**Auteur : Emmamama88**

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Béta reader : SofiaLight**

**Spoilers : Edward Masen, star hollywoodien , rencontre Bella Swan, étudiante timide, et romantique dans l'âme. Peuvent-ils surmonter un passé traumatique et se faire confiance mutuellement?**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : ****Romance / Humor**

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stéphanie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à** Emmamama88**. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une simple traductrice à ses heures perdues. Cette traduction est autorisée!

**A/T:** Voici une nouvelle traduction, j'espère de tout coeur que vous allez aimer l'histoire comme moi.

********************************************************************V&V*******************************************************************

**Mardi 22 Décembre 2009**

Mon téléphone sonna.

B-

Rendez-vous dans la salle de conférence, dans 10 min. J'ai besoin de te parler avant la réunion de 9h30.

Rose

Je regardais l'heure: 9h10.

Je vous en pris seigneur, j'espère qu'elle ne compte pas sur moi pour assister à cette réunion.

Ouais, je sais j'ai tendance à beaucoup prier lorsqu'il s'agit de Rosalie.

Je fis mon café et l'emportai avec moi vers la salle de conférence. Je passais vite fait devant le bureau de Mike en espérant qu'il ne me verrait pas.

Mes espoirs furent anéantis dès que j'entendis sa voix .

_-Bella, Bella, Bella,_ m'appela t-il avec une voix qu'il supposait "sexy" .

-_Hey Mike. Je suis un peu pressée, je te verrais plus tard?_ Je ne ralentis pas mon rythme et lui jetais à peine un coup d'œil en continuant mon chemin à bord du bee-line* à destination de la salle de conférence.

_-Bien sûr Bella, à plus tard_. Je me raidis un peu.

Pour une raison quelconque, Mike Newton avait une fixette sur moi depuis que j'ai commencé à travailler ici. Je ne l'ai jamais encouragé, en fait, c'est tout le contraire. J'ai même pensé à faire semblant d'être lesbienne pour qu'il me laisse tranquille, mais ça serait ouvrir une autre boîte de Pandore.

Ouais connaissant ma chance, Shelly, une journaliste sportive qui me lorgne déjà, commencerait à me draguer. Elle était une version féminine de Mike.

Je ne pouvais pas comprendre pourquoi ils s'intéressaient à moi. Mon frère, Emmett, lui était très beau et donc il obtenait tous les regards tandis que moi j'étais simple, ennuyeuse et surtout très maladroite.

Quoi qu'il en soit, je travaille actuellement à Seattle à WIRI*, une station de télévision affiliée à la chaîne "Up and coming" depuis Septembre. Rose est l'un des membres du personnel. Elle est aussi la petite amie de mon frère, et nous espérons, après le Nouvel An, sa fiancée. Ouais, Emmett va lui proposer cette nuit là.

Je suis en dernière année à l'Université de Washington, avec une majeure en anglais. Rose m'a embauchée à temps partiel comme son assistante personnelle, ou comme j'aime le surnommer «gloire au coursier».

Ce travail m'aide à payer les factures, mais ma vraie passion reste l'écriture. J'aime écrire des histoires depuis aussi longtemps que je m'en souvienne, malheureusement, ce n'est pas une carrière que je peux me permettre pour le moment.

Rose m'attrapa lorsque je passais par la porte de la salle de conférence pour me tirer à l'intérieur avec elle.

_-Oh mon Dieu Bella, j'ai réussi!_ Je n'avais jamais vu une Rose excitée auparavant.

_-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Rose?_

_-Je vais avoir un entretien avec Edward Masen. Son manager vient ce matin pour les détails._ dit-elle enthousiaste.

_-Rose, son manager est ton frère, pourquoi est-ce si excitant? "_ Je levais les yeux au ciel.

_-Parce que Masen ne fait pas d'interviews sauf si ce c'est pour promouvoir un film. J'ai harcelé_ _Jasper durant des mois pour m'en donner un. J'ai bataillé pour l'histoire de Edward Masen:_ _Le garçon originaire de Seattle, idole d'Hollywood.__ Jasper m'a appelé aujourd'hui pour confirmer. _

_-Mon Dieu Rose, prend une grande respiration._ Je rigolais devant l'absence de contrôle de mon amie.

_-Nous avons beaucoup de travail à faire, Jasper et les autres seront bientôt ici._

_-Rosalie, pourquoi as-tu besoin de moi? Tu sais comment je suis vraiment nerveuse autour de nouvelles personnes..._

Je connaissais déjà Jasper, mais je n'avait pas encore rencontré son épouse Alice. Jasper et Alice (qui est aussi la sœur de Edward Masen), se sont mariés en Juin dernier.

Le grand public n'était pas au courant de la relation qui existait entre Edward et Alice, mais en raison de la position de Jasper, de grosses têtes hollywoodiennes ont assisté à la cérémonie. J'ai été invitée, mais j'ai inventé une excuse bidon. Je suis presque sûre que Emmett et Rose ont vu clair dans mon jeu, mais ils n'ont posé aucune question.

Je pouvais sentir mes paumes devenir moite, et si je commençais à suer, je savais que ça aller être dix fois pire sous mes aisselles.

Merde, je ne m'en rappelle plus si j'ai mis du déodorant aujourd'hui ... ce n'est pas le jour pour oublier.

J'ai essayé de renifler distraitement sous mon aisselle droite, en espérant Rose ne le remarque pas.

_-Bella, putain qu'est-ce que tu fabrique? Tu te renifle les aisselles?_ J'étais reconnaissante qu'elle chuchote malgré que nous soyons seules dans la salle.

_-J... je ne me souviens pas avoir mis du déodorant si tu veux tout savoir,_ murmurai-je

_-Oh seigneur._ Elle se pencha et sentit mon aisselle, je sentis mes joues se chauffer. _Tu sens bon, très bon même, rappelle-moi de te demander le nom de ton parfum plus tard. Mais maintenant je dois me concentrer pour préparer cet interview et tu vas m'aider._

À ce moment là, mes nerfs m'ont complètement lâché, mon filtre verbal avec. J'haussais la voix:

_-Je ne vois pas en quoi je pourrais te servir, à part pour bégayer, trébucher sur mes propres pieds, transpirer abondamment et t'embarrasser devant une salle remplie du gratin d'Hollywood._

_-Peut-être devrais-je me mettre en sous-vêtement et faire un défilé devant tous le bureau pour pouvoir accomplir l'ultime humiliation en un seul jour? _

Un raclement de gorge masculin près de la porte me figea sur place.

Alors que je me couvrais le visage de mes mains, je sentis tous mon corps rougir jusqu'aux racines de mes cheveux.

Je regardais à travers mes doigts la provenance du bruit.

Et parce que l'univers me détestait, qui se trouvait devant la porte? Personne d'autre qu'Edward Masen en personne, armé d'un sourire machiavélique et d'un petit rire.

Il se tenait là dans toute sa splendeur, avec ses cheveux bronze ébouriffés, ses chaussures italiennes hors de prix, ouais il était un sexe sur patte.

Je l'avais déjà vu dans des films, et je le trouvais beau. Mais là, en personne, j'étais stupéfaite par sa magnificence. Et comme le reste de l'univers, il se tenait là à se moquer de moi.

Hey, est-ce que magnificence existe? Je ne sais pas Bella, t'étudie l'anglais en majeure, Jésus.

Mon problème d'aisselles a été vite balayé par la peur de chier dans mon pantalon.

Putain, pourquoi ça tombe toujours sur moi?

Je contemplais la fenêtre me demandant ce que je pouvais faire avec, l'ouvrir et y sauter me conduirais à une mort effroyable, ce qui devait être mieux que l'embarras dans lequel je me suis fourrée (je viens de me rappeler que les fenêtres ne s'ouvraient pas et que le bâtiment ne faisait que deux étages).

Je me retrouverais probablement avec une jambe ou un bras cassée ce qui sera un inconvénient majeur puisque Emmett ou Rose devront m'aider dans la salle de bain.

Merde

J'interrompis mes divagations pour écouter la conversation entre Rosalie et l'entourage d'Edward Masen, qui été entré durant mon monologue intérieur.

Je reconnus immédiatement Jasper Whitlock. Le frère de Rose était grand, blond et magnifique tout comme Rose.

Derrière Jasper se trouvaient une petite femme blonde ainsi qu'un homme blond de taille moyenne, ils étaient trop insipide pour faire partie du gratin hollywoodien, ils avaient des traits similaires. Ils ont été présenté comme Jane Volk, l'agent d'Edward et Alec Volk, son assistant personnel. Pas étonnant qu'ils se ressemblent, Jane et Alec sont frères et sœurs.

Une beauté brune qui ressemblait à un lutin entra ensuite et fut présentée comme la styliste d'Edward, que je reconnu comme Alice, la sœur d'Edward grâce aux photos de son mariage.

La dernière personne à entrer fut l'homme le plus corpulent que j'ai jamais vu de toute ma vie. Plus que mon propre frère qui est footballeur en pro. Ce mec mesurait facilement 6.7 (environ 2m01). C'était Félix Morris, le garde du corps d'Edward.

Sainte-merde, je suis contente de pas payer ses courses ou de préparer ses repas. Moi qui pensais qu'Emmett était la personne qui mangeait le plus au monde, je pense que je viens de trouver un adversaire à sa taille.

Rosalie embrassa Jasper et Alice puis serra la main d'Edward, Jane, Alec et de Félix.

-_Je ne savais pas que vous étiez sensés venir ici, je pensais que ça serait juste Jasper, Jane et Alice,_ dit Rose avec le sourire en fusillant son frère des yeux.

_-Ouais Edward désirait te rencontrer avant de faire l'interview et les autres ont suivit,_ répondit-il nerveusement

Ouais c'est sûr, Rose intimidait son frère.

_-Eh bien, Félix, Alec et moi partons cet après-midi pour nos domiciles respectifs pour Noël. C'est notre dernier jour de travail avec Edward avant la nouvelle année._ Jane était sur la défensive.

_-En fait c'est une bonne occasion pour revoir quelques détails,_ dit Rose joyeusement.

Tout le monde prit place autour de la table et Rose m'agrippa le bras, me forçant à poser mes fesses sur le siège à côté du sien. L'homme le plus sexy encore en vie, s'assied en face de moi.

Hé, si le magazine People le dit, c'est que ça doit être vrai!

Edward fronça les sourcils tout en me regardant. Rose passa en revue les détails de l'interview d'Edward avec Jasper.

_-Bella m'aidera à trouver une liste de questions aujourd'hui. Je suppose que nous pouvons faire l'interview la semaine prochaine._

_-Rose, je vais devoir approuver les questions avant l'interview, cela permettra d'éviter les maladresses dans les deux sens,_ lui dit Jasper

_-D'accord Jasper._ Puis tournant son attention vers Edward qui continua à m'observer elle poursuivit, _Je suis vraiment heureuse que vous ayez accepté cette interview M. Masen, je vous promet que vous ne le regretterez pas._

_-S'il te plaît, Rose, appelle-moi Edward. Jasper et Alice m'ont tellement parlé de toi que j'ai l'impression de déjà te connaître. Cependant je ne connais pas ton amie_, dit Edward en inclinant sa tête dans ma direction.

_-Oh, excuse-moi, j'ai oublié de vous la présenter. Edward c'est Isabella, mon assistante qui semble froide mais elle est tellement plus, elle est mon amie la plus chère et son frère est mon petit-ami donc nous sommes vraiment proches._ Rose répondit en me regardant avec indulgence.

_-Je suis heureux de voir que tu es aussi à l'aise que moi avec le népotisme*_ déclara Edward avec un sourire.

-_Hey, dans les affaires, tout est à propos de "qui tu connaît", non?_ répondit-elle.

-_Absolument._ Edward retourna dans son observation qu'était ma personne. _Et souvent "à qui es-tu lié"._

_-Eh bien comme tu le sais je dirige une entreprise prospère qui me tient très occupée,_ plaisanta Alice dans un soprano gazouillant, _"Mon travail en tant que styliste d'Edward est simplement d'être certaine qu'il soit habillé convenablement sous les feux des projecteurs_ poursuivit-elle. _Si je lui laissait le libre choix de s'habiller, il sortirait constamment en sweat, jean et Doc martens._

Cet homme faisait fondre mon cœur ainsi que mouiller d'autres parties de mon corps

Sainte-merde mais à quoi je pense?

_-Ah oui, Bella, je sais pas si je te l'ai déjà dit mais Alice est une créatrice de mode. En fait, elle est la co-fondatrice de Brandon Miles designs,_ répondit Rosalie en souriant à Alice.

-_Brandon est le nom de jeune fille de ma grand-mère, c'est aussi mon deuxième nom,_ ajouta Alice. _Miles est le nom de mon collaborateur, Christopher Miles._

Les médias parlent toujours de Brandon Miles, le concepteur insaisissable. Et maintenant, je viens d'apprendre qu'il n'existe pas vraiment ... et que l'un des propriétaires est une "elle", et en plus la sœur du plus hot des stars hollywoodiennes. Je suis choquée.

Je ris de moi-même, et le regard d'Edward se fit pensif, comme s'il essayait de me comprendre.

_-Si cela te dérange, nous aimerions garder ça secret, Bella_. Alice me sourit. _Je n'ai jamais voulu être connue à cause de qui sont mes parents. Je dois dire que c'est tout à fait satisfaisant d'obtenir un franc succès, tout en conservant mon anonymat_.

Je décidais de me cacher du regard vigilant d'Edward en prenant une gorgée de mon café maintenant froid.

J'écoutais en quelque sorte les détails de l'interview, tout en jouant avec le rebord de ma tasse de café, pour éviter tout contact visuel avec lui .

Il fut décidé que l'interview aurait lieu sur une période de trois jours, du 28 au 30 Décembre (soit lundi, mardi et mercredi prochain ). La première partie, sera filmée dans la suite d'Edward à l'Hôtel 1000, la deuxième partie à un endroit près de Seattle qui reste encore à déterminer et la troisième partie sera filmé dans le studio de télévision.

_-Je suis en ville pour les vacances et ils__ dureront jusqu'au lendemain du Nouvel An, alors j'ai pensé qu'il serait bien de le faire à ce moment là. Jasper essaie de me convaincre depuis un certain temps maintenant,_ dit Edward tout en m'adressant son sourire en coin .

Ce sourire me rend folle. Je voudrais l'effacer son visage ... avec ma langue. Encore une fois, quel était le problème avec moi?

Je refis attention à la conversation.

_-Maintenant, je suis consciente que tes assistants seront tous en vacances la semaine prochaine. Je __serai heureuse de t'envoyer quelqu'un de la station pour être ton assistant personnel pour ces trois jours, _déclara vivement Rose .

_-Eh bien, je tiens à demander à Miss Swan d'être mon assistante. Elle semble tout à fait capable de gérer mes besoins. _

Attendez, C'est quoi ce ..?

Je m'étouffais dans mon café pour en faire un spectacle disgracieux de toux suivit de postillons pour finir par renverser ledit café sur toute ma chemise.

Et bien sûr, aujourd'hui, je m'étais vêtue d'un haut en coton blanc transparent.

Fuck My Life.

_-Tu nous fais quoi Bella?, _cria Rose. _Oh mon Dieu, regarde ta chemise! Elle est foutue, maintenant tout le monde peut voir ton soutien-gorge._

Je mis rapidement mes bras sur ma poitrine, mais cela n'empêcha pas mes larmes de se former .

_-Laisse-moi te trouver quelque chose pour t'éviter de t'exposer en public._ Rose bondit de son siège et se dirigea vers la porte en toute hâte.

Que quelqu'un me tue maintenant, putain vas-y Rose rajoute s'en pendant que tu y es.

_-Permet-moi de t'aider_, déclara Edward tout en enlevant sa veste, il se précipita vers moi, alors que j'étais morte de mortification. Lorsqu'il me rejoignit, il posa délicatement sa veste sur mes épaules puis me tourna vers lui pour la fermer.

Je levai les yeux vers lui, m'attendant à voir son sourire toujours présent, ou une lueur froide, mais je fus accueillie par de tendres yeux verts. On était très proche et il sentait extrêmement bon.

Oh mon..., je ne veux vraiment pas de sa pitié ! Hum j'aimerais mordre sa lèvre inférieure ...

Je n'ai jamais eu ce genre de réaction envers personne. Non jamais ... d'où ma virginité à mon âge.

Je le regardais de nouveau, son expression reflétait toujours ce que mon imagination me renvoyait, j'étais stupéfaite et sans voix.

Je ne veux rien de plus que de passer mes doigts dans ses cheveux de bronze désordonné, et de lui donner des baisers fougueux.

Wow, qu'est-ce qui se passe avec moi? Je n'ai jamais embrassé quelqu'un auparavant et je ne sais même pas donner des baisers "fougueux", ça doit être comme de donner coups de pied dans le cul.

_-Retournons à la question d'assistant personnel. _Rose était revenue à sa place. _Bella est mon assistante Edward. Je ne pense pas qu'elle serait à l'aise de collaborer étroitement avec toi _.

Merci Rose. Elle me connaît si bien. Ma petite âme innocente ne survivra pas longtemps en présence de "Sexy Eddie".

C'était le surnom que lui avait attribué le "National Enquirer" l'an dernière quand il avait été vu en rendez-vous avec au moins 2 femmes différentes en un seul week-end. Aucune d'entre elles, je pouvais ajouter, étaient sa petite amie des six dernières années, Tanya Madison, starlette d'Hollywood. Tanya était également la co-star avec Edward dans au moins 4 films depuis leurs 18 ans.

Je n'aie pas du tout envie d'être rajouter dans son tableau de chasse, même si sa petite amie a choisi de détourner les "yeux" sur ses liaisons. Elle devait avoir peu d'estime de soi ou alors Hollywood était un monde totalement différent de celui dans lequel je suis.

Ou probablement un peu des deux.

_-J'insiste vraiment pour avoir Miss Swan. Il s'agit d'une clause indiscutable pour l'interview._ Edward susurra la première phrase à mon oreille et se tourna vers Rosalie tout en affirmant la seconde.

Merde, merde et remerde, j'ai l'impression d'être ivre. Son souffle est si enivrant. Reprend toi Bella.

La partie saine de mon cerveau se rendit compte que Rosalie était en colère et elle était sur le point de perdre cette interview.

Oh non, je ne pouvais pas laisser Rose saboter sa carrière comme ça, mais pourrais-je travailler pour Edward et survivre en même temps?

Je devais le faire. Rose avait besoin de cette interview pour sa carrière. Elle était sacrément douée dans ce qu'elle faisait, et cette interview pourrait l'aider à avoir de plus grandes opportunités.

Rose était furieuse,

- _Eh bien, Edward , je dois insister pour te dire que tu peux prendre ta stip-u-la-tion et de te la __coller là..._

_-Rose!_ interrompis-je avant que cela ne dégénèrent davantage. _Je vais le faire. _Je le dit si bas qu'elle peinait à m'entendre.

_-Quoi? Bella tu n'as pas besoin de faire cela._ Rose m'attrapa par les épaules et me tourna vers elle. _L'interview n'est pas si importante que cela. Je ne te mettrais jamais dans cette situation_. Rose était visiblement bouleversée.

_-Non Rose, vraiment, j'irais très bien avec ça aussi longtemps tu peux m'épargner._

-_Es-tu sûre? Bella, je ne veux pas que tu sois bouleversée. Tu devras passer beaucoup de temps seule avec Edward. Pourras-tu gérer cela?_ Rose ne se rendait plus compte de la présence de d'autres personnes dans la salle.

Edward n'avait plus le regard braqué sur moi, il semblait confus sur les paroles de Rose.

Ça serait vraiment injuste de tenir rancune contre Edward, parce que j'avais des problèmes émotionnels.

Je me sentais un peu mal pour lui, puis je me suis souvenue qu'il était un putain d'homme.

_-J'irais bien Rose. C'est juste une partie de mon travail, non?_

Rose soupira puis regarda Edward.

_-Écoute Masen, je n'aime pas cela, mais Bella est une femme adulte et je ne peux prendre des décisions à sa place. Sache le._ La voix de Rose devint faible et menaçante: _Bella n'est pas comme les autres femelles avec laquelle tu as l'habitude de t'amuser. Elle est fragile._

Oh non, Rose s'il te plaît pas ici! Je ne veux pas que mon linge sale soit montré aux yeux de tous. Pas maintenant.

Je rougis et baissa la tête pour mes pieds.

_-Cette fille est la sœur d'Emmet Swan, oui LE Emmett Swan des Seahawks* de Seattle_, Rose était amusée désormais.

_-Je connais ta réputation, et si tu lui cause des tords, Emmett n'aura même pas le temps de t'arracher les couilles, parce que je le ferais avant lui!_

_- Mon Dieu, ça suffit Rose!_ Cette journée a été vraiment embarrassante. Bon.

Je me suis retournée vers Edward, ses yeux verts brillants et un sourire amusé avaient pris place sur son magnifique visage.

_-Sommes-nous d'accord?_ demanda-t-il _Parce que j'ai vraiment besoin d'aller voir mes parents avant de descendre à mon hôtel._

-_Ouais, je suppose que nous le sommes._ Rose était toujours en colère et ne le cachait même pas. Elle saisit le bras de Jasper tout en parlant à voix basse avec lui, le menant aux ascenseurs.

Tout le monde suivit le mouvement. Alice me jeta un coup d'œil significatif et sourit brillamment avant de rejoindre son mari dehors.

Edward et moi étions seuls dans la salle de conférence. Il me regardait encore, ne souriait pas, mais il étudia mon visage. Il avait l'air perplexe.

_-Bonne journée Miss Swan, ce fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer._

Je restais, bien sûre, muette par sa présence.

Il sembla encore plus perplexe, soupira, et disparu.

Dans quoi m'étais-je embarquée?

Étonnamment, Rose n'est pas revenue sur la question assistant personnel durant le reste de la journée. Dans l'après-midi, après avoir enregistré ses shows du midi et de 17h du lendemain, nous nous sommes retrouvées dans le bureau de Rose à cogiter pour l'interview Cullen .

_-Es-tu, ou as-tu été un communiste? _J'étais étendue sur le canapé dans le bureau de Rose à essayer de trouver les dernières questions de l'interview.

_-Ça Bella! Sois sérieuse, nous devons terminer cette liste de questions et les faire approuver dès aujourd'hui! J'ai une tonne de choses à faire demain et je serais damnée si nous passons une minute du réveillon de Noël dans ce bureau._

_-Je pensais que le Mc Carthyism* était un sujet tout à fait acceptable. En outre, Jasper ne te permettra pas de poser des question sur les relations personnelles d'Edward. Tu ne peux pas parler de ses parents ou d'Alice. Nous sommes vraiment limitées._

J'étais gênée par les nombreuses restrictions mises pour l'interview.

_-Bella, je suis d'accord avec toi au sujet des trucs sur les relations. Mais je comprends pourquoi il veut garder ses parents et sa sœur dans l'ombre. Il n'utilise même pas son vrai nom de famille "Cullen", optant plutôt pour le nom de jeune fille de sa mère "Masen" pour protéger leurs vie privée. _

_-Ouais, mais nous ne pouvons pas dire au public quelque chose? J_e fus encore plus lassée

Ce qu'il pense des choses est bon, non?

_-Bon, qu'est-ce que t'en dis: Où étais-tu, que faisais-tu le 11 septembre?_ proposais-je, essayant de me remettre sur les rails.

_-Oh, c'est bien Bells. Ouais, nous pouvons contourner ces restrictions. _Elle était fière de moi.

Deux heures plus tard, Rosalie et moi avions une trentaine de questions, que nous avions envoyé à Jasper.

À 16 h, Jasper envoya un mail avec au moins sept questions que Edward trouvait répréhensible.

-_C'est quoi ce bordel, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas en lui demandant s'il était une personne à chat ou une personne à chien?_ J'entendais Rose aboyer dans son téléphone.

_Ouais, ouais, il ne veux pas contrarier les fans, bien sûr. Quoi qu'il en soit Jasper. C'est un travail colossal que tu me demande. Pourquoi est-il un acteur si il tient tellement à sa vie privée, cela semble être impossible_ .

_Très bien, oui, je suppose que c'est ça. Nous allons vous voir, Alice et toi demain soir, à la maison pour le dîner. Désolée Jasper, j'ai été un peu dure, j'apprécie vraiment ce que tu as fait pour moi, ça signifie beaucoup pour moi._

_Je t'aime aussi. Bye._ Rose sourit et raccrocha. _Eh bien Bells, prête pour partir? Emmett est à son entraînement, donc tu vas dîner avec moi._

Oh non. Pourquoi avais-je le sentiment que Rose aller se déchaîner sur moi à propos de Edward Masen dès que nous serons seules?

_*******************************************************************V&V********************************************************************_

_A/T: Quelques explications_

_-Bee-line:Je suppose que l'auteur veut faire référence à l'empressement de Bella._

_-WIRI:Station de télévision apparemment fictif_

_-Népotisme:_ Favoritisme à l'égard de ses proches. (d'après l'internaute)

-_Seahawks: Équipe de football américain de Seattle._

_-Mc Carthyism: _Le **maccarthysme** ou **maccarthisme** (McCarthyism en anglais) est un épisode de l'histoire américaine, connu également sous le nom de « Peur Rouge » (Red Scare) et qualifié fréquemment de chasse aux sorcières (witch hunts). Il s'étend de 1950, l'apparition du sénateur Joseph Mc Carthy sur le devant de la scène politique américaine, à 1954, le vote de censure contre McCarthy. Pendant deux ans (1953-1954), la commission présidée par McCarthy traqua d'éventuels agents, militants ou sympathisants communistes aux États-Unis dans une ambiance anticommuniste. Par simplicité l'expression est parfois utilisée dans un sens plus large. Elle désigne alors l'ensemble des investigations et de la répression menées par des commissions parlementaires américaines à propos des communistes, leurs sympathisants ou supposés tels, englobant ainsi celles menées par la HUAC à partir de 1946.(d'après wikipédia)

-_11/9: Référence aux attentats du 11 septembre 2001 aux États-Unis._


	2. Drunk ironing & Snark

**Auteur : Emmamama88**

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Béta reader : SofiaLight**

**Spoilers : Edward Masen, star hollywoodien , rencontre Bella Swan, étudiante timide, et romantique dans l'âme. Peuvent-ils surmonter un passé traumatique et se faire confiance mutuellement?**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : ****Romance / Humor**

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stéphanie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à** Emmamama88**. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une simple traductrice à ses heures perdues. Cette traduction est autorisée!

**A/T: **Je remercie **Mariie, Lubella, Sandry, H223, Celi, Adore youu, Anaïs, **pour vos reviews ça fait toujours plaisir d'en lire. J'ai décidé que pour chaque review de reçu vous aurez droit au début des chapitres suivant, donc pour les reviews de ce chapitre vous aurez un teaser du chapitre 3 ^^. Bonne lecture!

*********************************************************V&V****************************************************************

**Chapitre 2 - Drunk ironing & Snark**

_-Hey, Bellaboo, pourrais-tu m'expliquer pourquoi ma petite amie est ivre? _Emmett était à mon appartement avec deux bouteilles de bière ouvertes en main.

Après m'en avoir donné une il poursuivit:

-_Tu sais qu'elle ne boit que lorsqu'elle est __**vraiment**__ énervée et j'ai l'impression que tu sais pourquoi. _

Lorsque Rose était furieuse, elle buvait de la tequila. Et pendant qu'elle buvait, elle broyait du noir. Elle continuait à boire de la tequila puis allait dans le placard d'Emmett sortir ses pantalons et ses chemises pour commencer à les repasser.

Lorsque nous étions rentrées à la maison, je fis le dîner pour Rose et moi, mais je quittai rapidement son appartement pour rejoindre le mien lorsqu'elle sorti la tequila.

_-Oh Em, nous avons rencontré Edward Masen et son entourage aujourd'hui. Rose va faire un interview avec lui la semaine prochaine._

_-Oookay ... mais je ne vois toujours pas pour quelle raison Rosezilla à fait son apparition aujourd'hui._ Sourit-il .

-_Masen a exigé que je sois son assistante personnelle durant les 3 jours que dure l'interview et Rose ne veut pas que je sois seule avec lui alors elle est en colère. Je lui ai dit que c'était bon, et que je pouvais me débrouiller._

Mon frère s'était juste assis pour m'écouter tout en regardant la fenêtre. Lorsqu'il tourna la tête pour me regarder, toutes les traces d'amusement avaient disparu de son visage. Il avait l'air désemparé.

_- Peux-tu? Peux-tu vraiment te débrouiller Belly?_ dit-il d'une voix étranglée. Em essayait de ne pas me montrer à quel point ça l'affectait, mais je pouvais voir son combat.

-_Il a une réputation avec les femmes et je ne sais pas ce que je lui ferais, s'il te fait du mal._

-_Oh Em. _Je déposais ma bière et montai sur ses genoux tout en jetant mes bras autour de son cou musclé. _Edward Masen est juste un homme. Je serais me débrouiller, que tu le crois ou non._

Emmett me regarda avec une expression méfiante. Je plaçais mes mains de chaque côté de son visage et le fit me regarder dans les yeux.

-_Em, je n'ai plus quinze ans. Crois-moi, si je me sens mal à l'aise, je m'en irais. Si Masen n'est pas un gentleman, je vous téléphonerais toi ou Rose. Mais vraiment, Edward n'est pas un violeur ou un tueur en série. J'irai bien._

Irais-je bien?

-_D'ailleurs, Rose lui a dit que si il essayait de me faire du mal alors elle lui arracherait ses boules avant que tu n'ai eu la chance de le faire._ Emmett sourit d'une oreille à l'autre.

-_Ça c'est ma Rosie et c'est pourquoi dans 10 jours, elle sera ma fiancée._

_**-**__**Si**__ elle dit oui. _Le taquinais-je.

-_**Non**__ n'est pas une option Bellaboo. Il _agita ses sourcils.

Emmett se leva et poussa un bruyant soupir.

-_Je dois aller la calmer. J'espère vraiment que mes vêtements ont survécu._

_-J'ai fait le dîner et je t'ai laissé une assiette dans ton réfrigérateur._

-_Merci Sis._ Il retourna à son appartement.

Avant d'aller me coucher, je décidais d'aller les voir pour vérifier l'état de Rose.

_-Je suis inquiète à propos de ce que tu m'as dit Bella, je suis vraiment nerveuse à ce sujet._ Rose était encore bouleversée à propos d'Edward. Elle avait finalement commencé à dégriser. Emmet lui avait interdit de boire plus d'alcool, elle hocha la tête et bu une tasse de café avant de boire un verre d'eau.

_-Rose, tu n'as rien à craindre. Cette situation ne fera pas surgir des fantômes. J'irais bien._

Les épaules de Rose s'affaissèrent, sa voix était à peine plus forte qu'un murmure:

_-Tu sais combien nous t'aimons Bella. Je ne pourrais pas supporter l'idée qu'il puisse t'arriver quelque chose que nous n'aurions pu éviter._

_-Je serais en constante alerte. Et puis, comme je l'ai dit Emmett, je ne suis plus une gamine. Je dois faire face à mes démons parfois._

Rose sourit et m'embrassa.

-_Okay, va au lit. Nous avons du travail demain et puis j'ai besoin de ton aide avec le dîner._

_-Et en quoi puis-je t'aider? _Je ne pouvais résister à lui rendre la tâche plus difficile.

_Bells, tu sais très bien que ma cuisine laisse beaucoup à désirer. En un mot, elle est nulle._ Dit-elle en riant.

_-Bonne nuit Rose._ Je lui fis un câlin.

-_Bonne nuit Bells_. Je me dirigeais vers ma chambre. J'ai dû m'endormir dès que ma tête a touché l'oreiller.

Cette nuit-là, je fus agitée tout en retombant vers mes cauchemars habituels. Ces derniers terminés, je fus emportée dans un sommeil paisible, rêvant d'un bel ange aux yeux verts vifs.

*****************************************************V & V ***************************************************************

Rose me regarda avec un sourire et agita sa tasse de café devant moi. Elle en redemandais.

Nous avions travaillé pendant plus de quatre heures sans pause, espérant sortir du bureau plus tôt aujourd'hui, afin de commencer nos vacances de Noël.

J'attrapai sa tasse et me dirigeai vers la salle de pause.

Merde, Mike Newton est en mode harceleur. Son pauvre cul désolé n'avait-il jamais de travail?

Il me suivi alors que j'allais remplir la tasse à café de Rosalie. Je savais que si je voulais m'en sortir indemne, je n'aurais pas le temps de me préparer la mienne.

_-Hey, beauté, comment tu vas ?_ Dit-il tout en essayant de caresser mon bras.

J'esquivais la tentative de Mike puis saisi le crémier et le sucre avant de me diriger vers la porte.

_-Salut Mike, j'ai vraiment une journée remplie, je dois préparer l'interview de Masen._

-_Ah ouais, c'est cool que Whitlock ait organisé cette interview. Elle est l'une des seules femmes des environs qui ne se laisse pas prendre par ses charmes._ Mike étudiait attentivement mon visage maintenant.

_-Ouais, pas de problème pour Rosalie " ball-buster*_ " Whitlock. Je ris et je m'en allais.

Mike me suivi.

_-Bella, j'ai entendu dire que tu allais être l'assistante personnelle de Masen. Je dois dire que je suis contre. "_

Cela me stoppa dans mon élan. Je me suis retournée en colère.

-_Mike, en quoi cela te concerne t-il?_

-_Eh bien, je ne pense pas qu'il soit bon pour toi. J'ai lu tous ces trucs dans lesquels ils parlaient des ses rendez-vous et de ses rejets envers les femmes._

-_Pour l'amour de Dieu Mike, si mon frère est d'accord avec cela, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne devrais pas l'être._ J'essayais d'être gentille mais Mike me poussais à bout.

-_Je sais comment tenir Masen tranquille._

_-Et ça serait Mike?_

-_Si tu étais ma petite-amie, Masen restera loin de toi._

Je pense que je viens un peu de vomir dans ma bouche.

J'essayais de reprendre mes esprits afin de lui répondre.

-_Mike, cela ce produira jamais. Tu. Es. Un. Collègue. De plus, rien de tout cela n'est ton problème._ En essayant de ne pas haussez le ton.

-_Mais Bella, bébé nous pourrions être bien ensemble_. Mike avait dit cela d'une voix suggestive.

Je restais bouche bée pendant un petite moment, ne croyant pas ce que j'entendais.

Puis il s'envola, mon filtre verbal fut jeté au oubliette. Le ton de ma voix augmenta:

-Michael_, cela ce produira jamais. Je ne pense même pas en quoi c'est tes affaires. Ce commentaire était tout à fait inapproprié. Et laisse-moi ajouter une chose, si je décide d'avoir des rapports sexuels sauvages et non protégés avec Edward Masen et de lui donner un enfant, cela ne sera toujours pas ton problème!_

Et pour la deuxième fois cette semaine, le karma s'abattit sur moi encore plus violemment qu'avant.

Je _l_'entendis. Ce raclement de gorge. Il venait de derrière moi.

Je me retournais pour voir Edward Masen lui-même, environ à 1,20m de moi, appuyé contre le mur, arborant le sourire le plus sexy que j'ai jamais vu.

Si il était physiquement possible de me botter les fesses en ce moment, je serais en train de le faire.

_-Bonjour Miss Swan, heureux de vous voir aussi ... animée aujourd'hui._

NON, ne me parle pas avec cette voix sexy à nouveau. Cette voix pouvait guérir le syndrome prémenstruel*.

Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je lui parlais.

-_Bonjour Monsieur Masen, je serai à vous dans un moment._ Je me retournais pour faire de nouveau face à Mike.

-_Mike, nous en avons terminé. Je serai heureuse de parler avec toi de questions liées au travail à tout moment, mais ce sujet est clos._ Mike a finalement compris le message et s'en alla dans son bureau.

Je me retournais vers Edward:

-_Très bien, Monsieur Masen, je sais que vous avez entendu ce que j'ai dit à Mike auparavant._

-_Oui, c'était une déclaration très révélatrice, Miss Swan._ Il souri.

-_Eh bien, voici le truc, Mike ne semblait pas comprendre ce que j'essayais de lui faire comprendre, donc j'ai dû me conduire comme une salope afin qu'il puisse comprendre. Je m'excuse d'avoir utilisé votre nom dans cette affaire, je n'ai vraiment pas d'excuse pour ça. _

Edward dévisagea mon visage pendant un moment, puis il sourit.

Nous commencions à marcher vers le bureau de Rose.

-_Miss Swan, ne pense plus à lui, et s'il te plaît appelle-moi Edward, après tout , nous allons passer beaucoup de temps ensemble la semaine prochaine._ Et... le sourire est de retour. Oh ça devrait être interdit d'avoir une telle confiance en soi.

-_Alors appelle-moi Bella s'il te plaît._ J'essayais de lui sourire doucement, pour ne pas lui montrer que son sex-appeal me touchait. Ouais mais c'est une cause perdue.

-_Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici Edward? As-tu besoin de moi pour retrouver Rose?_

_-Non, en fait je suis venu te voir._

...?

-_Eh bien, je pensais que nous pourrions faire connaissance, puisque nous allons passer la semaine prochaine ensemble. Donc … dîne avec moi ce soir?_

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question. Pendant qu'il parlait, il rapprocha de plus en plus son visage jusqu'à être à quelques centimètres du mien. Il m'éblouit.

Je pris une profonde inspiration et je revins à moi instantanément.

-_Je ne peux pas Edward. Je dois dîner avec Emmett, Rose, Jasper et Alice ce soir. Et de plus je dois faire le dîner. Je dois être là._

-_Oh!_ Il avait l'air sincèrement déçu. _Eh bien, qu'en dis-tu de déjeuner à la place? Es-tu libre maintenant?_

Pas de déjeuner avec l'homme le plus sexy encore en vie, non non non … Mais a bien y réfléchir, j'ai besoin de manger.

_-Nous pourrons discuter de mon emploi du temps et de ce que tu feras pour moi_. Son souffle était chaud contre ma joue gauche. Je ne pouvais pas bouger.

Si je ne mange pas, je pourrais devenir gravement malade. Tu ne veux pas être malade pour Noël.

-_Qu'en dis-tu Bella? Il suffit de dire oui. _Il se pencha vers moi et me remis une de mes mèche de mes cheveux derrière l'oreille.

Et ma conscience continua à s'imaginer toutes sortes de films de merde.

Déjeuner avec Masen ça serait tout simplement protéger ma santé pour les vacances. Même Rose ne pouvait pas être en colère. Le serait-elle?

Je ne pouvais pas former une phrase cohérente, alors j'ai dit la seule chose dont j'étais capable de dire:

-_Oui_

Il sourit largement

-_Je t'attends en bas dans ce cas là_. Il s'avança afin de pouvoir caresser ma joue du bout des doigts. _À tout de suite_. Ses doigts, laissèrent une traîner brûlante sur ma joue.

-_Bye. _Je poussais un petit cri.

Rose va me tuer

Ce fut à ce moment précis je décidais de ne rien lui dire _._

-_Rose, penses-tu ne plus avoir besoin de moi aujourd'hui? _Lui demandais-je tout en lui tendant son café_._

-_Nah Bells. Il me reste quelque heures de travail. Après je m'en vais, tu peux donc y aller._

_-Bon, j'irais à l'épicerie avant de venir faire le dîner. Nous pourrons commencer le dîner lorsque tu seras de retour._

Je descendis et rencontrais Edward dans le hall. Il m'accueilli avec un regard intense, mais son visage était éclairé d'un sourire éblouissant.

J'acceptais d'aller déjeuner avec un gars qui était probablement le plus jeune acteur le plus célèbre. Un gars qui avait déjà une petite amie.

Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec moi? S'il te plaît Bella, fait en sorte que tu n'es pas un cœur brisé. Tu l'a protégé durant des années, ne gâche pas tout ce travail maintenant.

Bien que les tabloïds font tout un patacaisse sur le fait que Edward sort avec Tanya Madison, on semble toujours voir Edward avec des belles blondes à son bras à de temps en temps.

J'ai décidé alors que j'aurais besoin de garder mes distances avec Fast Eddie. Hors de question que je finisse comme un de ses "putains de rendez-vous".

Je souris en guise de salutation.

-_Es-tu venue en voiture?_ Demanda Edward.

-_Non, Rose et moi vivons à côté donc nous venons à pied au travail, c'est juste à deux blocs d'ici. Nous ne conduisions que lorsque le temps est vraiment mauvais._

Pourquoi est-ce que je lui raconte ma vie ?

-_J'ai une voiture avec chauffeur que j'utilise quand je suis à Seattle_. Dit-il, en même temps qu'une Mercedes noire fit son apparition le long du trottoir.

J'enfonçais ma tête dans mon chapeau en quittant le bâtiment.

-_Aimes-tu la nourriture chinoise?_" Demanda Edward alors que ses yeux se baladaient sur tous mon visage.

-_Oui_. Lui répondis-je calmement.

Le chauffeur d'Edward nous accueilli avec un sourire tout en ouvrant la portière arrière.

-_Sidney, nous devons retourner à l'hôtel s'il te plaît_. dit-il au chauffeur.

Je me figeais.

_Pourquoi vais-je à l'hôtel Edward? _Oh ma chère. Je ne pense pas que je peux gérer cela. Respire.

-_Bella, j'ai pris la liberté d'appeler le concierge afin de commander notre repas. Il devrait être livré dans ma suite, peu après notre arrivée._

De quoi parle-t-il parle? Nourriture ... Ah oui, le déjeuner ... c'est vrai, nous allons déjeuner.

Mon esprit était étourdi et j'avais du mal à comprendre de quoi parlait d'Edward.

Il a dut remarqué mon état de confusion.

-_Est-ce un problème Miss Swan? Je pensais que nous pourrions discuter dans un endroit un peu plus confortablement plutôt que dans un restaurant._

Oh Jésus, où est ma garce intérieure quand j'en ai besoin?

-_C'est bien. Je n'ai pas vraiment beaucoup de temps, mais c'est très bien_.

Oh pour l'amour de Dieu. Trouve un moyen de contrôler la situation Bella.

Le reste du trajet jusqu'à l'hôtel se passa en silence. Edward était sur son téléphone, donc je ne l'ai pas interrompu pour une discutions banale.

Lorsque nous sommes arrivés à l'hôtel, je remarquais plusieurs photographes rassemblés à l'extérieur. Sidney nous escorta jusqu'au hall tout en les empêchant de nous approcher de trop près. Ils ont réussi à prendre quelques photos lorsque nous sommes passés. Edward me conduisit jusqu'aux ascenseurs.

-_Wow, ton chauffeur est vraiment utile_. Lui dis-je.

Edward me lança un regard perplexe.

-_Je veux dire il a éloigné les photographes de nous_.

-_Ah oui. Eh bien, Sidney est un ex-militaire et donc je peux aussi compter sur lui pour être mon garde du corps lorsque je suis en ville. Je n'en ais pas vraiment besoin à Los Angeles mais on n'est jamais trop prudent_.

La suite était bien sûr magnifique. Je posai mes affaires sur le bureau contre le mur et m'assis sur le canapé.

Edward alla vers le mini-bar.

-_Que veux-tu boire Bella?_

- _Un soda serait bien_. Je souris.

Il revint avec un verre plein de glace et une canette de coca. À ce moment là, on frappa à la porte.

Le repas.

La jeune fille qui nous livra semblait excitée lorsqu'Edward ouvrit la porte. Je n'aurais jamais cru que son sourire puisse être plus grand mais ce fut le cas lorsqu'il lui tendit un billet de cent dollars et lui dit de garder la monnaie.

Nous sommes allés à la table de la salle à manger et nous commençâmes à trier la nourriture.

-_Mon Dieu Edward, comptes-tu nourrir toute une armée avec tout ça?_ Demandais-je.

-_Maintenant, Bella soit raisonnable. Je ne savais pas ce que tu aimais, alors j'ai commandé quatre plats différents,__ pâté__ impériaux et de la soupe. Il y en a pas tant que ça._

Il se calma et nous commençâmes à manger. Edward étudia mon visage puis parla.

-_Je ne sais pour qu'elle raison Miss Swan, mais j'ai l'impression d'être attiré par toi. Je pensais qu'en passant du temps ensemble ça m'aiderais à résoudre le mystère._

-_Oh, je suis une sorte d'expérience pour toi?_

-_Non non, tu te méprends._

-_Éclaire ma lanterne alors _Edward_. Ça ne sonnait pas aussi sarcastique comme je le voulais mais je ne pouvais m'en empêcher._

Il se pencha sur la table jusqu'à ce que son visage soit à une trentaine de centimètres de mien.

-_Depuis que je t'ai vue hier, tu es constamment dans mon esprit. Cela ne m'étais jamais arrivé auparavant._

Oh mon Dieu, il est aussi affecté par cette attraction que moi.

-_Je suis tellement confus. Je veux juste apprendre à te connaître. S'il te plaît?_

Même si je savais que c'était probablement une mauvaise idée. Même si je savais que si Rose le découvrait, elle allait me tuer ou tuer Edward ou même nous deux. Même si je savais qu'il pouvait me laisser tomber et je pouvais avoir le cœur brisé. Je ne pouvais dire non.

-_D'accord. Mais puis-je te demander une chose?_

-_Bien sûr._

-_Tout ce que je demande Edward, c'est que tu sois honnête avec moi._

-_Je le promet Bella_. Sourit-il.

Après cela notre conversation s'est allégée. Edward m'a parlé de son enfance avec Alice à Chicago.

Il me raconta que son père avait accepté un poste en tant que chirurgien général à Seattle et que toute sa famille y avait emménagé l'été où Edward eut dix ans, en juillet 1995.

_-C'est drôle. _Lui ai-je dit.

_-Drôle?_ Il pencha la tête sur le côté en me regardant d'un air perplexe.

-_Je voulais dire étrange. Tu as emménagé à Washington en Juillet 1995 et j'ai déménagé de Washington en même temps._

Je fus plongée dans mes pensée durant une minute puis je changeais de sujet.

-_Donc ton père est médecin? _Demandais-je_. As-tu déjà envisager de suivre ses traces ou tu as toujours réalisé tes rêves?_

-_J'ai toujours pensé que je serais un médecin_. Il hésita, plongé dans ses pensées, puis continua. _J'ai en quelque sorte découverte une autre passion. J'ai été dans une école de théâtre. Puis, lorsque j'ai eu dix-sept ans, un ami m'a inscrit à un casting ouvert pour un film à Vancouver. J'y suis allé et le réalisateur m'a rappelé pour une audition. _

_Quelques mois plus tard, j'ai reçu un appel du studio. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de moi pour le film pour lequel j'avais auditionné mais pour un autre. Je suis allé à Hollywood pour un test à l'écran juste après mon dix-huitième anniversaire et je ne suis pas reparti. Bien que je rentre à la maison pour rendre visite bien sûr._

-_C'est un peu triste Edward. Ça n'a pas était difficile de rester loin de ta famille?_

-_Oui, mais j'ai trouvé des façons de me tenir occupé et Alice est allée à l'université de Californie, alors j'allais la voir souvent. A partir de ce moment-là, si je ne tournais pas, je pouvais rentrer à la maison, mais ce n'était jamais plus d'une semaine ou deux à la fois. Le studio n'arrêtait pas de me tenir très occupé._

_En Californie, ma mère et Alice sont venues pour rester avec moi pendant ce premier été et je suis resté avec quelques amis de la famille pendant le reste de cette première année. Ma mère avait embauché un tuteur pour m'apprendre tout ce qu'il fallait sur le plateau et c'est ainsi que j'ai terminé le lycée. _

_J'ai déménagé dans mon propre appartement et je passais mon temps libre à prendre des cours de théâtre et des cours à l'université. C'est ainsi que j'ai obtenu mon diplôme d'affaires à l'UCLA*._

_-Wow Edward, comment as-tu trouvé le temps de faire des études et d'avoir une incroyable carrière?_

-_Tu serais surprise de voir combien d'heures sont libres dans la journée pour étudier lorsque tu n'as pas vraiment une _"vie sociale". Répondit-il avec une sincérité totale.

Cela n'avait aucun sens. Il a toujours assisté aux premières ou aux awards. Toujours avec une femme différente ou avec Tanya. Il était soit un putain de menteur ou soit il y avait quelque chose de louche à Hollywood.

-_Aller, assez parlé de moi maintenant, parle-moi de _ton passé_ Bella._

Mon passé. Quelque chose dans la formulation de sa phrase ne me dérangeait. Je ne partagerais certainement pas tous les détails de mon passé à Edward.

-_Je suis née à Forks mais mes parents ont divorcé l'été avant mon huitième anniversaire. Comme je te l'ai dit, _"c'est drôle Edward"_, l'été ou tu es emménagé à Washington est l'été ou je suis partie._

_Quoi qu'il en soit j'ai déménagé avec ma mère à Phœnix, au départ, et mon frère, Emmett qui avait treize ans à l'époque, est resté avec papa._

-_Au départ?_ M'a-t-il interrogé.

-_Ma mère était un esprit libre, nous avons commencé par Phœnix, mais nous avons beaucoup bougé._

_-C'est un peu triste Bella. _Dit-il avec un léger sourire, reprenant mes propres mots.

_-Ouais, mais mon père a toujours veillé à ce que Emmett et moi passions nos étés et les vacances ensemble, nous le faisons encore, nous sommes très proche_s.

-_Qu'est-ce qui t'as incité à revenir à Washington?_

Ugh, nous étions sur une pente glissante.

_-Ma mère est morte quand j'avais quinze ans, alors je suis retournée avec papa. Emmett était à l'Université de Washington à l'époque. _Ma voix n'était plus qu'un murmure rauque alors je dus forcer.

Je crois avoir perdu l'appétit.

-_Oh, je suis tellement désolé ... Bella_. Il parla calmement et plaça sa main au dessus de la mienne. Il y eut un choc électrique inexplicable à son toucher, mais c'était aussi doux et apaisant. Je ne retirerai pas ma main.

J'étais tellement confuse. Durant presque les sept dernières années, je grinçais des dents rien qu'à l'idée d'être en contact avec un homme, à quelques exceptions près. Ces exceptions étaient Charlie, Emmett et le Père Pat, notre curé à la paroisse. Pour une quelconque raison je ne pouvais pas m'éloigner d'Edward. Je me sentais en sécurité avec lui, en plus de la sécurité, sa présence me calmait et m'excitait en même temps.

Edward me regarda durant un moment. Je suis sûr qu'il pouvait voir l'inquiétude et la confusion et qu'il décida de laisser tomber le sujet de mon enfance.

Il ne posa pas d'autres questions mais je décidai de "remplir les blancs" avec des informations sur ma vie à Washington.

Je lui expliquai qu'au moment de mon retour à Forks, Rose sortait avec Emmett depuis environ quatre ans. À partir de ce moment-là, Rose, Emmett et Charlie sont devenus les personnes les plus importantes dans ma vie.

J'ai aussi expliqué que j'avais décidé d'aller à UW* pour être proche d'Emmett et de Rose.

Je ne lui dis pas que j'étais incapable de vivre complètement seule.

-_Emmett m'a trouvé un appartement sur le même palier donc je n'ai pas eu besoin de vivre dans un dortoir._

_-Rose et hui sont très protecteurs, hein?_

_-Oui. Ils m'aiment. _Dis-je tout simplement. _Emmett et moi avions eu une période très difficile lorsque nos parents ont divorcé et nous avions été contraints de nous séparer._

-_On dirait Alice et moi. Nous avons été séparés à cause ma carrière mais nous sommes restés très proches_.

-_Ouais, Emmett est parfois difficile à comprendre. Il est «très ouvert» la plupart du temps, vois-tu, très speede? À Noël c'est pire, il régresse complètement pour redevenir un petit enfant._

Nous rîmes tous les deux.

Finalement, il commença à discuter de mes fonctions pour la semaine prochaine. Ça ressemblait beaucoup à ce que je faisait déjà pour Rose.

Après environ une heure, je devais y aller. Je savais que Rosalie quittera tôt le travail et je voulais être à la maison. J'ai refusé de le laisser m'accompagner parce que les photographes étaient devant l'hôtel. Nous avions échangé nos numéros avant que je parte.

_-Je te vois lundi alors Edward. _Lui dis-je en atteignant sa porte.

-_Peut-être plus tôt que tu le penses Mlle Swan_. répondit-il. Puis il me fit un clin d'œil avant que je me dirige vers les ascenseurs.

Être en sa présence était si intense que je me suis soudainement sentie très heureuse de pouvoir rentrer à la maison pour Noël, même si c'était juste pour deux jours.

**************************************************************V&V************************************************************

A/T:

_**ball-buster**__: c'est une femme exigeante qui détruit la confiance des hommes. Je n'ais pas trouver une traduction pour ce mot donc je l'ais laissé comme tel._

_**UW**__: University of Washington- l'université de Washington_

_**UCLA**__: University of California, Los Angeles- l'université de Californie, Los Angeles_

**syndrome prémenstruel**: Le **syndrome prémenstruel** (ou **SPM**) est un désordre applicable aux jours précédents les menstruations chez certaines femmes. Il existe différents symptômes selon les femmes (maux de tête, aggressivité...) (d'après wiki)


	3. The Snowman & Midnight Mass

**Auteur : Emmamama88**

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Béta reader : SofiaLight**

**Spoilers : Edward Masen, star hollywoodien , rencontre Bella Swan, étudiante timide, et romantique dans l'âme. Peuvent-ils surmonter un passé traumatique et se faire confiance mutuellement?**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : ****Romance / Humor**

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stéphanie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à** Emmamama88**. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une simple traductrice à ses heures perdues. Cette traduction est autorisée!

* * *

**Chapitre 3 - The Snowman & Midnight Mass **

J'étais encore un peu étourdie lorsque je fus à l'épicerie.

Je pourrais facilement tomber amoureuse d'Edward Masen ou Cullen ou quoi que ce soit. Houuh, Bella, as-tu oublié qu'il a une petite amie? Une petite-amie très connue. Et tu es, désolée de te le rappeler, _personne_.

Après cette réflexion ma bonne humeur s'envola.

Alors que j'étais dans le rayon des surgelés, Rose m'envoya un texto pour me dire qu'elle venait de quitter le bureau et qu'elle devrait être de retour à l'appartement dans une vingtaine de minutes. Je lui textotais* en retour pour lui demander de récupérer les cannolos* que j'avais commandés dans notre boulangerie italienne préférée.

Je passais à la caisse et me dirigeais vers l'immeuble, et en atteignant les ascenseurs, Rose arriva.

-_Wow Bells, tu es restée longtemps à l'épicerie._

-_Oh, comme je crevais de faim, j'ai préféré manger avant. _Lui dis-je en lui tendant un des sacs de provisions. Puis nous montions.

J'avais déjà une bouteille de sauce bolognaise faite maison dans mon frigo je décidais donc de faire des lasagnes, se serait une bonne idée.

Je laissais Rose aller découper les légumes pour la salade dans sa cuisine tandis que moi je me rendais dans la mienne afin de préparer les lasagnes. Une fois la préparation finie et dans le four, je revenais voir Rose pour faire du pain à l'ail. Elle était au téléphone lorsque j'arrivais.

-_Non, ça devrait le faire Jazz, je ne suis pas une garce totale, je peux être une très bonne hôtesse. Bon, je te verrais dans deux heures._

Elle me regarda et me dit les deux mots que je n'aurais jamais imaginé entendre.

_-Masen vient._

Je travaillais de manière robotisée afin de faire le pain à l'ail tout en essayant de ne pas penser à l'homme qui me faisait vibrer mes entrailles.

Une fois que toute la nourriture fut préparée et/ou prête, nous allâmes nous habiller. Tout le monde disait que j'étais bien en bleu, alors je choisissais ma robe préférée en satin bleu royal avec une ceinture noire.

Je traversais le palier afin que Rose et moi puissions nous maquiller et nous coiffer ensemble. Quarante minutes plus tard, nous avions l'air chic et fabuleuses. Enfin, Rose plus que moi, mais je ne me sentais pas simplette.

Je l'aidais à mettre en ordre leur appartement (qui était énorme), pour les invités.

A l'origine, ils ont voulu que j'emménage avec eux, mais je ne voulais pas imposer ma présence en tout temps et je ne voulais pas être témoin de leur vie privée, pouah. Alors, j'ai refusé, préférant prendre le petit appartement d'en face qui était disponible l'été précédent ma première année à l'université.

Emmett a insisté pour payer mon loyer. Après de nombreux plaidoiries et de mendicité, j'ai accepté, à condition que lorsque je terminerais mes études et que je décrocherais un emploi je prendrais le relais.

Emmett rentra.

Il siffla.

-_Mes deux filles préférées sont magnifiques, bon chicka bow wow!_

Nous ricanions alors qu'il alla se doucher. Il revint une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, ressemblant à un modèle de _GQ_*.

Le sapin était allumé, tout comme les autres lumières de Noël dans l'appartement. Alors que Rose et moi allumions toutes les bougies qui donnèrent un aspect chaleureux typique de noël, Emmett commença à fouiller dans sa collection de DVD.

_-Emmett, les invités arrivent dans une quinzaine de minutes. Pourquoi est-ce que tu fouilles dans les DVD?_ Rose commença à stresser un peu.

Emmett lui donna un sourire de cheshire.

-_Je dois le regarder bébé, c'est une tradition!_

- _Non Emmett, pas ce soir. Tu peux interrompre ta tradition juste une fois._

Emmett avait l'air complètement abattu, mais il ne lâcha pas l'affaire.

-_Non, tu ne comprends pas. Si je ne le regarde pas, mon Noël sera ruiné_. Gémit-il

Rose céda et je réalisai à ce moment là à quelle point elle aimait mon frère.

-_D'accord, mais je n'expliquerais pas aux invités pourquoi mon petite-ami de 28 ans regarde _Frosty the Snowman*_ au lieu de les accueillir comme il se doit._

-_Hé bébé, tu devrais être heureuse aujourd'hui c'est la nuit de Frosty , si ça aurait été hier j'aurais regardé _Rudolph_* et tu sais comme cette merde me fait toujours pleurer._

Oui, mon grand maladroit qui me sert de frère a des DVD de Noël qu'il visionne chaque soir avant Noël du 19 au 25 Décembre. Heureusement Rose lui a imposé un DVD par nuit.

Jusqu'à présent on a déjà regardé _Home __Alone_*, _the Grinch_* (le dessin animé pas le film) _Santa Claus is Coming to Town_*, et bien sûr _Rudolph_* (qu'il a regardé hier soir) et ce soir c'est au tour de _Frosty._

Lorsque Frosty sauta du train de marchandise avec Karen et Hocus Pocus, la sonnette retentit. Rose se leva, mit son sourire le plus accueillant et alla ouvrir .

Elle ramena tous le monde dans de salon où Emmett et moi étions assis. Mon souffle se coupa lorsqu'Edward apparu en costume.

Dieu, je pensais qu'il était magnifique avant.

Encore une fois, l'expression du visage d'Edward semblait refléter le mien lorsqu'il se rendit compte de mon apparence.

- _Tu es vraiment belle Isabella_ . Murmura-t-il.

Comment est-ce que cet homme parvenait à me faire sentir si jolie?

Fidèle à sa parole, Rosalie regarda Emmett (complètement absorbé par les aventures de Frosty) et n'expliqua pas la chose.

Plutôt que de rester gênée, je décidais de prendre l'initiative de leur expliquer.

Avec un visage impassible, je commençais:

-_Emmett sera avec nous dans quelques instants. Il doit le regarder chaque année, alors qu'il peut être sûr que la fin n'a pas changé. Je crois qu'il pense que Frosty a besoin de son soutien moral afin qu'il atteigne en toute sécurité le Pôle Nord. _

Tous me regardaient puis Emmett puis de nouveau moi avant de commençaient à rire.

-_Chut_. S'exclama mon frère

-_N'avez-vous aucun respect pour le dilemme de Frosty, nous sommes sur le point de non retour là, les gars._ cria-t-il alors que Karen pleurait sur le flaque de Frosty.

Ceci provoqua une deuxième vague de rires.

Mon frère, briseur d'ambiance.

Lorsque le film se termina, nous devions tous chanter le générique de fin sous l'insistance d'Emmett. Celui-ci se leva et serra la main de tout le monde et est devenu l'hôte parfait. Mieux encore, il est devenu le barman parfait. J'avais besoin d'alcool pour survivre à cette soirée.

Je plaçais mon iPod dans le port et sélectionna la playlist spécial Noël. Des chansons de Noël commencèrent à résonner dans l'appartement.

Après mon premier rhum-coca *, je me sentais vraiment mieux. Au moment où nous nous sommes assis pour dîner, j'en bu un deuxième, et je fus assez courageuse pour tenir des conversations avec les invités.

J'appris qu'Alice et Jasper avaient la conversation facile de même que pour Edward. J'oubliais complètement qu'ils étaient d'Hollywood car ils étaient très terre à terre.

J'avais déjà rencontré Jasper avant, de nombreuses fois, mais en le voyant avec Alice c'était stupéfiant. Ils étaient mariés depuis moins d'un an pourtant Alice complétait déjà les phrases de Jasper.

Quant à Jasper, lorsqu'il voyait Alice interagir avec les autres, on pouvait distinguer de l'adoration dans ses prunelles.

-_Alors Bella, tu comptes rester sur Seattle après ton diplôme?_ Me demanda Alice.

-_Je pense rester dans le coin. À vrai dire j'aime écrire, je songe à devenir enseignante, ce qui me donnera suffisamment de temps pour ma passion._

Wow, je ne peux pas croire que je viens de partager cela avec des "inconnus" sans me sentir mal à l'aise.

Rose me sourit, fière de ma confiance, elle entra dans la cuisine pour ouvrir une bouteille de vin.

-_Tu peux le faire n'importe où Bella. T'aimes tellement le froid, que tu n'as pas pensé à partir? Où est-ce un jeune homme qui te retiens ici?_ Demanda Alice avec un sourire.

Je suis sûr qu'Alice était plus âgée que moi d'environ trois ans. Qui dit encore_ "jeune homme"_? Elle ressemblait à la Grand-mère de quelqu'un.

Du coin de l'œil je voyais Edward se tendre.

Qu'est-ce que ça lui rapportait de savoir si j'avais un petit-ami? N'avait-il pas une petite-amie ou vingt?

-_Aucun homme ne me retient ici même si je déteste le froid. La seule chose de bien ici, c'est Noël. Après cela, je vis jour après jour en attendant avec impatience que le premier jour de printemps arrive. Mon jour préféré de l'année est lorsque les premières tulipes éclosent._

-_Eh bien, durant les vacances de printemps tu peux toujours venir en Californie et rester avec Jazz et moi. Nous nous amuserons, je pourrais te faire visiter les environs_. Dit-elle en rebondissant pratiquement sur son siège. _Nous pourrions aller faire du shopping! _

Rose revint avec le vin.

-_Wow, c'est très généreux de ta part Alice, merci_. Mais je n'ai pas confirmé son offre.

-_Bella, Alice vient-elle de t'inviter à passer les vacances de printemps en Californie?_ Demanda Rose.

-_Oui_. Je regardais Rose dans l'espoir qu'elle change de sujet.

_-Quelle idée fantastique. Tu dois absolument y aller, il y a rien qui te retient ici_. Elle était impassible me regardant droit dans les yeux.

-_Ouais! Échangeons nos numéros de portable pour me permettre de savoir lorsque tu es libre exactement. Je suis tellement excitée!_

- _De plus le bleu de va à ravir Bella. J'avais envoyé plusieurs de mes créations à Rosalie. Je vais en faire pour toi aussi lors que tu viendras._

Putain qu'est-ce qui vient juste de ce passer? Je croyais avoir échappé à ce voyage et maintenant non seulement j'y vais mais en plus je suis pratiquement devenue la_ best friend forever _d'Alice_._

-_Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je te remercie?_ Je lui répondit nerveusement.

Edward me regarda à nouveau. Je ne pouvais pas dire si il était heureux ou si il était en colère que j'aille en Californie.

-_Pas besoin de me remercier. Je suis très bonne pour déchiffrer les gens et je sais que nous allons devenir de grandes amies. Je trouverais de nombreuses chose à faire ensemble._ Elle s'arrêta un moment de rebondir puis regarda Rose et moi de façon alternative.

-_Maintenant que cette question réglée, je me demandais si je pourrais vous parler Rose et toi, je serai très __contente si vous pouviez poser pour moi dans un magazine qui va paraître. Peut-être que tu pourrais me réserver quelques jours durant les vacances, Rosalie?_

-_Cela semble fantastique Alice!_ Répondit Rose avec enthousiasme.

-_Quoi?_ J'en croyais pas mes oreilles. _Alice, merci mais non merci. Je ne suis pas vraiment une "top modèle"_.

-_Punaise Bella, tu ne te vois vraiment pas clairement. Tu es une jeune femme étonnante. Crois-moi je connais ces choses, c'est mon métier. _Répondit Alice_._

-_Tu n'as pas idée Alice. Bella pense effectivement qu'elle est simple. Peux-tu l'imaginer?_ Répondit Rose en secouant la tête incrédule.

Heureusement pour moi ma vessie me donna une bonne excuse pour quitter la table.

-_Excusez-moi, je reviens tout de suite_. Je fis une sortie rapide afin d'aller dans la salle de bains. Si j'aurais pu je serais partie vers mon appartement et je ne serais jamais revenue.

Mais ce n'était pas une bonne idée parce que Rose m'aurait traqué jusqu'au bout du monde comme un chien la semaine prochaine.

Je me mis un peu d'eau froide sur le visage à l'aide d'un gant puis sur mon coup tout en essayant de calmer ma respiration. J'avais besoin de retrouver mon sang froid avant d'y retourner.

Je souhaitais juste savoir ce que pensais Edward. Est-ce qu'il pense que je suis une idiote complète ou veut-il que je vienne en Californie?

Après quelques minutes, je fus suffisamment calme pour rejoindre les autres.

-_Bella, tes lasagnes sont délicieuses_. Fit remarquer Jasper alors que je me rasseyais. Tout le monde acquiesça en signe de consentement. J'appréciais particulièrement le changement de sujet: _Bella la top modèle_.

_-Merci, je l'ai fais avec ma propre sauce. J'aime cuisiner lorsque j'ai le temps._

Après le repas et les cannolos, nous sommes allés nous asseoir au salon.

Le salon était très agréable. Les seules lumières présentent venaient de l'arbre de Noël et des bougies que Rose et moi avions allumées plus tôt.

Les rideaux étaient ouverts, nous donnant une vue imprenable sur un Seattle illuminé pour les fêtes.

Edward fit en sorte de s'asseoir à côté de moi sur un des canapés.

Alice et Rose parlaient mode, tandis que Emmett et Jasper parlaient de la saison lamentable des Seahawks. Du coup je restais avec Edward.

-_Je trouve ça curieux Bella que tu acceptes plus facilement les compliments au sujet sur ta cuisine qu'au sujet de ton apparence._ Déclara-t-il. _Alice a vraiment raison, tu ne te vois pas très clairement. Tu as une beauté naturelle, c'est une chose rare de nos jours._

Je sentis mes rougeurs apparaître sur mes joues, mais je fus incapable de répondre.

-_Ne te méprends pas_. Continua Edward, _je trouve que ton attitude est tout à fait rafraîchissante_. _Si tu savais avec quelles personnes j'ai affaire tous les jours: prétentieuses, arrogantes et tout en plastique._

_La plupart d'entre elles n'ont aucune raison d'être prétentieuses. Leurs regards sont rarement naturels et leurs personnalités sont tellement suffisantes qu'elles détruisent toute la beauté extérieure fictive._

Comme les filles que je vois dans les tabloïds?

-_Wow, c'est si mauvais que ça?_ Demandai-je.

-_Pire. Dans ma vraie vie, pas celle que tu vois dans les magazines, j'essaye de m'entourer de gens qui peuvent travailler dans ce système mais qui ne sont pas corrompus par ce système._

_Mais assez d'Hollywood, je ne veux plus y penser durant les fêtes_. Sourit-il.

_Iras-tu chez ton père durant les vacances?_ demanda-t-il.

-_Oui. Emmett, Rose et moi partons d'ici vers 11h demain en voiture vers Forks. Cependant nous devons rentrer samedi matin car Emmett joue dans le Wisconsin dimanche._

- _Et toi? Tu passe Noël avec tes parents?_ Lui demandai-je.

-_Oui_. Fit-il avec un large sourire. _Cela fait quelque année que je n'ai pas passé Noël à la maison_.

-_Pourquoi es-tu venu ici ce soir, au lieu de passer la soirée avec tes parents?_ Demandai-je en ayant un peu peur de sa réponse.

-_Eh bien ils ont du assister à une soirée de charité._

_-Oh._

-_Et je ne pouvais pas rater une occasion de te revoir avant Lundi._

Oh.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent, il riait.

-_Pour être tout à fait honnête, je vais rester chez mes parents les deux prochains jours._

-_Pourquoi restes-tu dans un hôtel la plupart de tes vacances ?_ Demandai-je.

-_Je reste à l'hôtel afin de garder les pap's loin de la maison familiale. Je ne veux pas que ma célébrité ruine leur vie. Jusqu'à présent ça marche._

Je décidai de poser **LA** question à un million de dollars et surtout tester sa promesse de dire la vérité lorsque j'étais avec lui.

-_Edward_

-_Hum?_

-_Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne passes pas Noël avec ta petite-amie?_

Edward se tendit comme un chevreuil surpris par des phares. Le salon fut soudainement calme, tous les yeux étaient rivés sur Edward.

Rosalie haussa un sourcil fit son plus grand sourire.

Edward se racla la gorge.

- _Il suffit de dire à Bella que les apparences sont parfois trompeuses. Hollywood survit grâce à ses illusions._

Putain qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire?

Ce fut maladroitement qu'Alice décida qu'il était tard et qu'il était temps de rentrer à la maison.

Nous avions tous échangé des câlins d'au revoir et nous nous souhaitons un Joyeux Noël les uns aux autres. Je ne savais pas si Edward était en colère contre moi à cause de ma question mais il resta éloigné lors de nos adieux.

Après que la porte soit fermé, Rose s'appuya contre ce dernier les bras croisés sur sa poitrine me dévisageant curieusement.

-_Bien, bien, bien. Il semblerait que notre petite Bella grandit de plus en plus. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu l'ai coincé ainsi. Je suis tellement fière de toi Bells!_

Emmett secoua juste la tête et eut un petit rire.

-_Hey, j'aime vraiment ce mec. Je n'ai jamais eut l'occaz de parler avec lui lors du mariage de Jasper et Alice. Il semble être sympa._

-_Sauf qu'il a soi-disant une petite amie et sort avec un grand nombre de femmes différentes. C'est dégoûtant Em_. Rose était visiblement encore un peu en colère.

-_Je ne veux rien savoir de tout cela_. Me mis-je en défis. _Je vais juste faire mon travail rien de plus rien de moins_. Déclarai-je.

En fait là on aurait cru que j'étais convaincu.

Le sourire de Rose s'agrandit encore plus.

-_Heureuse de te l'entendre dire. Eh bien maintenant au lit Bells, nous avons une longue journée de demain._

J'essayais de l'aider à nettoyer la table mais elle me chassa.

-_Bonne nuit Rose ...et Emmett_. Criai-je à Em qui avait disparu dans leur chambre.

-_Bonne nuit Bellaboo, je t'aime_. Me répondit-il.

Je ris et j'embrassais Rose.

Je mis mon réveil pour 8 heures, sachant que si je me réveillais plus tard Emmett viendrait cogner à ma porte.

Juste avant de m'endormir, mon téléphone sonna un texto:

_**Bella,**_

_**Passer la soirée avec toi a égayé considérablement mes vacances.**_

_**-Edward**_

J'imagine qu'il n'était pas en colère contre moi, après tout.

_-_**Jeudi**_-_

Dans la matinée, alors que j'étais occupée à jeter des vêtements dans ma valise on frappa à la porte. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes d'Emmett

-_Shave and a Haircut._ Toqua Roger Rabbit*.

Il s'est avéré que c'était un livreur avec un paquet pour moi.

Lorsque j'ouvris, je fus choqué de découvrir plus de deux douzaine de tulipes de toutes les couleurs imaginables. La carte jointe disait.

_**Magnifique Bella,**_

_**En espérant que celles-ci te rendent l'hiver un peu plus supportable, comme lors du printemps.**_

_**E**_

Qu'il était doux. Mon Dieu, ce garçon est un charmeur.

Je regardais sous mon évier et pris le plus grand vase que je possédais. J'étais en train d'admirer mes fleurs lorsque ma porte s'ouvrit.

-_Bellaboo, je viens juste de mettre tout un tas de paquets dans le hummer. Je viens prendre ta valise. Et pourquoi diable ta porte n'est pas fermé à clé?_ Dit Emmett sans reprendre son souffle alors qu'il fit irruption dans mon salon.

-_Oh, j'ai du oublié de la refermer après que les fleurs soient arrivées._

-_Waouh_. Les yeux d'Emmett s'écarquillèrent à la vue des tulipes. _Bells, euh, tu n'as pas de petit-ami donc qui te les as __envoyées?_

La carte était posée sur ma table de café. Je ne fus pas assez rapide pour le rattraper. Emmett me retint facilement avec un bras alors qu'il le lisait.

Après l'avoir étudié un instant, il parla

-_Bon hum, alors, je ne dirai rien à Rosie à ce sujet, si tu _me_ laisses choisir la musique sur le chemin pour Forks_.

-_Oh Em, ce n'est pas équitable ce combat. D'ailleurs, elle le trouvera plus tard._

_-Oui petite sauterelle, j'en suis conscient. Mais elle ne le trouvera qu'APRÈS et pas AVANT._

Là je fus d'accord avec sa logique.

-_D'accord_. Lui dis-je, défaite. Emmett saisi mes bagages avec ceux de Rosalie et les siens sur le pallier et il dansa littéralement jusqu'aux ascenseurs. Je le regardais avec incrédulité alors qu'il bougeait ses hanches tout en dansant sur une musique imaginaire.

Si sa carrière de footballeur échoue, ce garçon pourrait obtenir un emploi comme danseur exotique. Mais je dis ça je dis rien.

J'attrapais mon sac ainsi que les tartes que j'avais cuites pour le dîner de Noël et je sortis de mon appartement en la fermant et en la verrouillant tout comme Rose qui sortait de leur appartement, transportant plus de cadeaux.

_-Pas les Beastie Boys*!_ criai-je à Emmett.

Le rire d'Emmett résonna jusqu'à nous dans le couloir.

Une heure dans la voiture, et je ne pouvais plus supporter les choix musicaux Emmett. J'ai été obligée de mettre mes écouteurs pour souffler.

En fait, je fis en sorte qu'il mette de la musique funk qu'il appréciait, nous avons eu le droit à George Clinton et Parliament Funkadelic. Mais une fois qu'il eu mit les Beastie Boys et des chanteur de Rap divers et variés, ce cela mit mes nerfs à flot. Aucune mendicité ou de plaidoirie ne put le faire changer d'avis.

Je mis mes écouteurs, j'écoutais les sons apaisants de Snow Patrol, lorsque je décidais d'envoyer un texto à Edward.

Je ne pouvais pas le remercier pour les fleurs en l'appelant, pas avec ma famille indiscrète assis à proximité.

_**Edward,**_

_**Je voulais juste vous remercier pour les fleurs, elles étaient plus que magnifiques. **_

_**-Bella**_

Après quelques instants, mon téléphone bipa:

_**Isabella,**_

_**Je suis tellement heureux que tu les ai eues avant ton départ. Le fleuriste m'a assuré qu'ils les garderont au frais pendant plusieurs jours. Elles ne sont pas comparable à ta beauté, mais j'ai essayé. Comment se passe ton voyage?**_

_**-E**_

Cet homme ne pouvait me faire fondre avec un message. Je ne savais même pas comment j'allais survivre la semaine prochaine_._

_**E,**_

_**Disons simplement qu'Emmett est en ce moment plus un enfant qu'il ne l'est d'habitude. Je serai heureuse lorsque nous arriverons.**_

_**-B**_

Je réalisais que Rose avait tourné la tête et regardait dans ma direction.

Merde. J'espère qu'elle ne se doute de rien.

_**B,**_

_**Je comprends. J'aime vraiment Alice, mais elle n'a pas perdu son émerveillement enfantin ... surtout au moment de Noël.**_

_**-E**_

Je ris. Rose me regarda de nouveau. Je suis tellement fichue.

_**E,**_

_**C'est une belle façon de la qualifier. Pour le cas d'Emmett, il se transforme plus en une "douleur dans le cul" de cinq ans.**_

_**-B**_

Je me faufilais derrière le siège de Rose pour qu'elle ne me regarde plus. Jusqu'ici tout allez bien, j'allongeais les jambes pour faire croire que j'allais faire la sieste.

_**B,**_

_**Haha. En parlant de loup. Alice est en train de m'appeler. Je dois y aller. Passe un merveilleux Noël Bella. Je te verrai bientôt.**_

_**-E**_

Elle regardait toujours par le rétroviseur. Peut-être que je peux faire semblant de jouer avec mon ipod au lieu de mon téléphone.

_**E,**_

_**Toi aussi. Mes meilleurs vœux à ta famille. Rendez-vous après Noël.**_

_**-B**_

Après cela, le temps semblait s'allonger, nous nous garions finalement dans l'allée de mon père. Charlie était sur le pas de la porte avant qu'Emmett ait éteint le moteur.

Il avait un regard qui exprimé sa pure joie alors qu'il nous étreignait.

-_Joyeux Noël les enfants. Comment était la route?_

-_Longue_. J'étais toujours irritée par la musique choisie par Emmett.

-_J'aurais préféré qu'Emmett pète durant tout le trajet plutôt qu'écouter sa musique de merde._

-_Hé, c'est une excellente idée Bells. Je m'en souviendrai pour le retour. _Répondit-il avec un sourire de Chershire.

-_Ni pense même pas Emmett Swan, que ça soit pour ton cul ou pour tes pets tu seras ÉJECTÉ du 4x4!_ Rose avait atteint la limite de sa patience.

Mon père avait juste ri. Il adorait Rosalie.

-_Emmett, tu dois mieux te comporter, tu as un match Lundi. Je ne voudrais pas que Rose te gêne la-bas._

La meilleure façon de décrire la maison de mon papa serait avec le mot "confortable". Je me sentais en sécurité, j'étais chez moi. Dans n'importe quelle endroit où j'ai vécu avec ma mère, je ne m'étais jamais sentie chez moi comme ici. Nous déménagions si souvent que je n'avais jamais pu prendre mes marques comme à Forks.

-_Bon les enfants, vous connaissez le refrain. Emmett, tu restes dans ton ancienne chambre. Bella, Rose et toi allez être dans la tienne_.

-_Oh, allez POP, Rose et moi vivions ensemble. Tu ne penses pas qu'il est temps de changer de méthode vieux jeu? Chaque année, c'est la même histoire._

-_Peut-être que tu as raison Emmett_. Dit Charlie alors qu'il attrapait la main gauche de Rose. _Laisse-moi voir, non, je ne vois toujours pas une bague de mariage._ _Je suppose que tu n'as de chance, cette année encore Emmett_. Charlie gloussa, lui donna une tape sur le dos de mon frère, il attrapa deux valises pour les ramener dans les chambres.

Nous sommes tous rentrés dans la maison pendant qu'Emmett marmonnais.

-_Il y aura une autre chance de réaliser mon fantasme d'adolescent_.

-_Puis-je savoir de quoi tu parles Emmett? _Demanda Rose.

-_Tu sais les fantasmes des garçons? Avoir des relations sexuelles avec une poulette chaude dans sa chambre d'enfance bien sûr! Et Charlie a encore une fois bloqué tous mes espoirs et mes aspirations! _Emmett en remuant ses sourcils de manière suggestive.

Rose tenta d'avoir l'air en colère, mais le rire qui franchi ses lèvres lui retira toute crédulité. Elle traîna mon frère vers la chambranle de la salle à manger sous la branche de gui en plastique accroché là pour lui donner un baiser mouillé.

-_Pouah, mes yeux, ils brûlent_. Criai-je en sortant en courant de la salle.

Après que Rose et moi ayons déballé nos valises, je retournais en bas et me mis à cuisiner. J'avais envoyé un mail à Charlie quelques jours auparavant pour une liste d'épicerie et à première vue, il avait bien rempli sa mission.

Je fris le poisson, les huîtres et les beignets de pommes de terre pour notre réveillon de Noël. J'appelais Emmett afin qu'il m'aide à éplucher les choux pour la salades.

Après ça, Rose m'aida à préparer une partie de la nourriture pour le dîner de demain. Alors que je plaçait la dinde dans le four pour une cuisson lente, je pouvais entendre Emmett et papa rire dans le salon.

Ça doit être la nuit de "_A Christmas Story_"

Nous avions apporté des plateaux pleins de poissons fris dans le salon alors que Santa poussa Ralphie dans le toboggan tout en criant: "Regarde derrière toi la prochaine fois gamin_"._ Papa et Emmett étaient complètement hystériques.

Au moment où les chiens de Bumpass ont dévoré la dinde, forçant Ralphie et sa famille à aller au restaurant chinois, nous mangions le poisson gras.

-_Bon les enfants, nous avons deux heures avant que nous partions pour la messe de minuit, je vais prendre une douche_. Dit Charlie en se dirigeant à l'étage.

Rose et Emmett m'ont aidé à débarrasser les plats avant qu'Em aille prendre une douche.

Je préparais du thé, Rose et moi nous nous asseyons sur la table de la cuisine.

Je soupirais alors que je regardais la petite cuisine de Charlie.

-_Les vacances sont toujours difficiles pour toi, n'est-ce pas Bells?_ Demanda-t-elle, en sachant la réponse.

-_Elle me manque tu sais? Mais je ne me sens pas mal tout le temps, le pire est durant les vacances et les __anniversaires._

Rose me tapota la main.

-_C'est la même chose pour Emmett. Je voudrais pouvoir faire quelque chose pour aider Honey_.

-_Oh, mais Rose, tu le fais déjà. Tu m'a tellement aidé. Tu ne le réalise pas._

_Tu as été là depuis le début. Il y avait des jours où je voulais littéralement me postrer et mourir. Tu as été la seul à me donner des coup de pied dans le cul pour me réveiller_. Je baissais la tête alors que mes larmes coulaient. _Tu es ma_ **personne**_._

-_Pourquoi là maintenant je me sens comme si nous étions dans un épisode de Grey 's Anatomy?_ Renifla Rose et rit en même temps.

-_Alors si on est dans Grey's je suis qui?_ Demandai-je.

_- Tu es certainement Meredith et moi je suis Christina. Te vexe pas, mais tu n'auras jamais les castagnettes suffisantes pour être Christina._

Nous rions toutes les deux.

-_Je suis sérieuse à propos de ce que j'ai dit Rose. Je te dois tout à Emmett et papa aussi. Tu m'as redonné goût à la vie._

_-Merde Bella, tu sais combien je déteste pleurer! _Je regardais Rose alors que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

-_Jésus, ce n'est pas un spectacle que l'on voit tous les jours. _Dit Emmett de la porte_. Il me faut quelque chose. À mon avis nous pourrions nous rattraper dans ce domaine_. Emmett attrapa une tasse de café vide qu'il tint devant le visage de Rose tout en lui essuyant le visage.

-_Emmett tu es un trou du cul! Le bruit d'une claque donnée derrière la tête d'Emmett attira mon père dans la cuisine avec un caméscope à la main._

_-Rosie, tu peux le refaire encore une fois pour que je puisse le filmer?_ Demanda mon père en sourire.

-_Volontiers Charlie_. La deuxième claque fut plus sévère.

************ V & V ************

-_Allons-y salopes, allons prier_.

Nous nous garions dans le parking de l'église, Emmett était dans une forme olympien.

-_Papa, je ne veux pas qu'Emmett nous embarrasse à nouveau cette année durant la messe, il ne sait pas comment se tenir. Il a fait un french kiss pendant le signe de paix l'année dernière et la vieille Mme Gilbert avait faillit avoir une crise cardiaque_.

-_Cette vieille fouineuse fait toujours semblant d'avoir une crise cardiaque, mais ta sœur a raison. Essaie de mieux te comporter cette année, d'accord?_

-_Bien sûr Pop. Pas de jurons, pas de pets ou des tendance naturiste dans l'église. Puis-je par contre caresser Rose?_

_-Emmett es-tu drogué_? Demanda Rose avec incrédulité.

_-Certainement pas. Tu le sauras si c'est le cas baby. L'équipe fait des tests pour la drogue._

_-Tu es irrécupérable_. Murmurai-je alors que je sortais de la voiture.

-_Bells je jette la responsabilité sur le fait qu'il ne va à la messe qu'une fois par an. Si il y allait plus souvent, comme nous, il saurait mieux se comporter._ Dit mon père en marchant avec moi jusqu'à la porte.

Comme prévu, Emmett se comporta assez bien. En fait, il n'a pas vraiment eu la chance de jouer.

A la moitié de la messe, durant le sermon du père Pat, un vieux mec ivre entra dans l'église et se glissa dans le banc en face de nous.

Alors que le Père Pat nous rappela toutes les merveilles qui sont arrivés grâce à la naissance notre seigneur, le vieux monsieur ivre décida de dire "Gloire à Jésus" et "Gloire au Seigneur". Il débuta dans un doux murmure puis progressivement de plus en plus fort.

J'étais gêné pour lui, mais aussi pour moi-même quand le babouin assis à ma droite, également connu sous le nom Emmett, commença à ricaner. Après quelques minutes, d'humiliation pure, non seulement Rose mais aussi Charlie se joignirent aux rire d'Emmett.

Cette famille a besoin d'aide_._

Finalement, le vieux monsieur ivre s'endormit et commença à ronfler. Cela déclencha une autre série de rire à ma troupe d'imbéciles.

Lorsque la messe fut presque terminée, je remarquais qu'une femme semblait rechercher frénétiquement quelque chose à partir d'une des portes latérales. Quelque chose me disait qu'elle était ici pour notre visiteur. Ses yeux observaient l'assemblée, j'attirais son attention et désigna le vieil ivrogne. Elle devait être sa fille parce que la ressemblance était troublante. Elle poussa un profond soupir de soulagement quand elle le vit.

Nous la regardions tous en silence se glisser sur le banc à côté de lui et posa doucement un bras autour de ses épaules pour le retenir dans une position assise. Elle tint ensuite la main du vieil homme. Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à la fin de la messe.

Le sermon du père Pat avait été sur "l'amour inconditionnel" et nous venions tout juste d'assister à un exemple parfait. L'amour d'un enfant envers son père, en dépit de sa dépendance. Dieu aime ses enfants malgré leurs péchés. Ma famille m'aimait, peu importe la façon dont j'ai été brisée.

Emmett me serra la main, je savais sans même le regarder dans les yeux qu'il comprenait.

************ V & V ************

-_Emmett, je ne peux pas croire que tu ais fait cela_. Nous étions sortis par les portes de l'église alors que j'engueulais encore une fois mon frère.

-_Qu'a-t-il encore fait Bells?_ Charlie et Rose nous attendaient à l'extérieur.

-_Papa, il voulait aller avec moi pour visiter la crèche. J'ai bêtement dit oui. Lorsque nous sommes arrivés là-bas, il a demandé ce qu'il faut faire. Je lui ai dit de simplement faire une petite prière à l'enfant Jésus._

-_Ouais Pop, mais elle n'aimait pas ma prière. Je pense que Bella est peut-être un peu fasciste*._

_-Tout d'abord Emmett, tu devrais savoir qu'on prie en silence, dans ces conditions peut-être que personne ne t'aurait entendu demander à l'enfant Jésus comment il a été crucifié!_

Je pouvais voir que Charlie et Rose essayaient de retenir leurs rires.

-_Eh bien Emmett, tu t'es presque bien comporté cette année, félicitations_. Nous nous sommes tous retournés pour voir le père Pat debout derrière nous avec le sourire aux lèvres.

-_Hé Père, c'est bon de te voir. _Dit Emmett en donnant un demi câlin viril au père.

-_Bonjour Père_. Lui dis-je en souriant en lui faisant un câlin.

-_Bien m__aintenant séparons-nous Bella ou sinon des rumeurs vont commencer à circuler sur le fait que je suis un homme à femme._ Dit-il avec son fort accent irlandais._ Mais sérieusement, comment vas-tu ma chérie?_

-_Ça va mon père_.

Si je lui dit que je vais très bien il saura que je mens et "ça va" était un bon compromis sur mon état actuel.

Le père Pat était une des personnes qui m'a aidé à m'en sortir dans les jours les plus sombres de ma vie, la période après la mort de ma mère. Il connaissait ma douleur ainsi que Charlie, Emmett et Rose.

-_Bon tu es dans la bonne direction Isabella, mais efforce toi à faire mieux_. Il étudia mon visage alors qu'il sourit. _Eh bien je vais voir les autres paroissiens. Joyeux Noël à tous_. Dit-il à notre famille puis alla voir les autres familles.

-_Rentrons les enfants, demain c'est Noël._ Charlie a pris ma main, me conduit à la voiture.

Alors que nous roulions dans les rues tranquilles, je regardais par la fenêtre cette petite ville endormie illuminée par les lumières de Noël. Mes pensées dérivèrent vers Edward et je me demandais silencieusement comment il passerait son réveillon de Noël. Je me demandais aussi s'il avait pensé à moi ce soir.

En rentrant, Emmett décida qu'il ne pouvait pas attendre le jour de Noël pour ouvrir les cadeaux, alors nous nous assîmes tous sur le canapé du salon. Emmett, de loin le plus excité, s'assit sur le sol devant l'arbre de Noël et distribua les cadeaux.

Étant une étudiante sans le sou, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de dépenser beaucoup d'argent pour les cadeaux pour ma famille. Pour Rose, je lui pris un massage dans son spa préféré. Pour Charlie je lui achetai quelques fournitures de pêche, qu'il avait expressément demandé, une chemise sur mesure pour la pêche et un couple de DVD.

Pour Emmett, je lui avais acheté plusieurs t-shirts humoristiques. Cela lui créa un dilemme majeur pour lui, il tentait de décider lequel était le plus approprié pour Noël.

-_Aujourd'hui, c'est une occasion spéciale. Je crois que le t-shirt que je vais choisir doit refléter mon côté sérieux et aussi mon côté _"grand penseur". Il réfléchit un instant en tapotant son menton avec son index. _"__Drive shaft,__ c'est mon frère!"_ Il cria les poings en l'air puis il retira sa chemise pour mettre le t-shirt.

Mon cadeau préféré fut celui de Rosalie. Elle avait choisi trois photos du vieux albums de ma mère demanda a un ami artiste de les reproduire dans des tableaux à peinture à l'huile. Chaque tableau mesure environ 10x13 cm, ils étaient tous encadrés et prêt à être accroché quelque part.

C'était difficile pour moi de regarder les albums. À chaque fois, des souvenirs douloureux revenaient à la surface, le pire c'était le jour de l'anniversaire de sa mort. Heureusement, Rose avait choisit des photos qui montraient des événements très spéciaux.

Mon tableau était une peinture de maman, son mariage avec papa. Il était magnifique, le peintre avait fait ressortir les yeux bleus perçant de ma mère, tout comme Emmett, moi j'avais hérité des yeux bruns de mon père.

Ils avaient l'air extrêmement amoureux, leur yeux reflétaient tant d'espoir pour l'avenir, mais la connaissant, cette espoir était fictif.

Pour Emmett, Rose avait choisi une photo dans laquelle toute la famille assistait à un match de football alors qu'il avait 10 ans. Lorsqu'il était petit nous savions tous qu'il allait vivre son rêve de devenir footballeur professionnel.

Celui qu'elle avait choisi pour mon père était de loin mon préféré. Il y avait Emmett et moi. Je n'avais que quelques mois et j'étais couchée sur le côté avec Emmett, il avait un bras protecteur enroulé autour de moi. Nous étions tous les deux endormis, l'un en face de l'autre, Emmett me tenant la main dans le sien.

-_Je me souviens de ce jour-là_. Dit Charlie en regardant la peinture, la voix brisée. _C'était à Thanksgiving chez Grand-mère Swan. Tu avais à peine deux mois Bell's et Emmett tu venait de fêter tes six ans._

-_Tu dormais et ta mère avait décidé de te mettre dans une des chambres d'amies, au calme. Elle t'avait placé entre des coussins sur le lit même si tu étais trop jeune pour rouler._

_Après un certain temps, nous nous sommes rendu compte qu'Emmett avait disparu. Nous l'avons cherché partout, ou du moins nous le pensions._

_Grand-mère Swan s'était rendue compte qu'Emmett ne pouvait rester longtemps séparé de toi; on vous a retrouvés tous les deux endormis. Ta mère a pris la photo._ Dit Charlie en se raclant la gorge.

Emmett hocha la tête_. Je ne voulais pas que maman mette Bella dans cette chambre. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle se réveille dans un endroit qu'elle ne connaissait pas et qu'elle ait peur_. Dit il calmement. _Je l'ai dit à personne car je savais qu'on allait m'arrêter. J'avais besoin de m'assurer qu'elle allait bien et puis je me suis endormi._

-_Depuis tu es mon protecteur_. Lui dis-je en souriant.

-_J'essaie, mais parfois ça ne suffit pas_. Dit-il tristement.

Je caressais sa main et embrassa sur la joue.

Je dis à Rose: _Ce sont de très belles peintures Rose, je te remercie._ Lui dis-je en l'embrassant. _Tu es si gentille et douce._

-_Eh bien maintenant nous avons terminé avec notre moment Oprah*, je ferais mieux d'aller frapper le sac de frappe_. annonça Emmett. _Seul_. _Sauf si tu as changé d'avis sur les arrangements pour le couchage Pops?_ Il regardait Charlie avec espoir.

-_Désolé de te décevoir, mais c'est toujours non mon fils_. Sourit Charlie.

-_Eh bien, je suis déçu mais je vais survivre_. Dit-il en se levant et en s'étirant. Bon à plus tard la famille._ Mon cul et moi vous souhaitons un Joyeux Noël!_ Déclara Emmett puis il laissa échapper le plus fort, le plus méchant pet connue de l'humanité.

Oh putain. Cette odeur pourrait étouffer un buffle.

-_Oh merde Em, c'est quoi ça?_ Cria Charlie en sautant du canapé. _As-tu douze ans?_

-_Hé ne me persécutes pas à cause de mes flatulences_. Il s'arrêta, plongé dans ses pensées. _Mais tu sais ce que cela signifie?_ Demanda-t-il en élevant la fin du danger que représentait son pet.

-_Quoi Emmett, je meurs d'envie de l'entendre?_ Demanda Rose en se pinçant le nez fermement.

-_Je dois maintenant porter un autre t-shirt_. Il enleva le t-shirt "drive shaft*" pour le remplacé par le t-shirt:

**Tu ris parce que je suis différent,**

**Je ris parce que je viens de péter**

Et pour cela, il obtint une autre tape à l'arrière de la tête, de la part de Rosalie.

J'étais vraiment épuisée lorsque Rose et moi faisions notre chemin jusqu'à ma chambre.

-_B'nuit Rosie._ Marmonnais-je.

Elle répondit quelque chose qui ressemblait à un bonsoir, mais je m'endormis avant même que mon cerveau n'enregistre ses paroles.

************ V & V ************

**Les cannolos**: Le _**cannolo**_ (_cannolu_ en sicilien ; pluriel : _cannoli_) est une pâtisserie originaire de Sicile qui constitue une partie essentielle de la cuisine sicilienne.

**GQ**: _GQ_ (à l'origine _Gentlemen's Quarterly_) est un magazine masculin mensuel consacré à la mode, au style et à la culture à travers des articles sur la nourriture, le cinéma, la culture physique, le sexe, la musique, les voyages, les sports, les technologies et les livres.

**Frosty the Snowman****, ****Home Alone****, ****the Grinch****, ****Santa Claus is Coming to Town****, ****Rudolph****: **Ce sont de grands classiques de Noël très célèbre aux États-Unis.

**Rhum-coca**: C'est du coca-cola mélangé avec du rhum.

**_Shave and a Haircut._ Toqua Roger Rabbit**: Je n'ai pas trouvé de traduction concrète pour cette phrase alors je l'ai laissé comme à l'origine.

**Beastie Boys:** Beastie Boys est un groupe de musique (donnant notamment dans le hip-hop) originaire des arrondissements de Manhattan et de Brooklyn de la ville de New-York City, composé de Michael "Mike D" Diamond (né en 1965), Adam "MCA" Yauch (1964-2012) et Adam "Ad-Rock" Horovitz (né en 1966). Ils sont toujours dans le business de la musique.

**Drive shaft**: Je n'ai pas non plus trouvé de traduction pour cette expression.


	4. Grits & Vitamin R

**Auteur : Emmamama88**

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Béta reader : SofiaLight**

**Spoilers : Edward Masen, star hollywoodien , rencontre Bella Swan, étudiante timide, et romantique dans l'âme. Peuvent-ils surmonter un passé traumatique et se faire confiance mutuellement?**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : ****Romance / Humor**

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stéphanie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à** Emmamama88**. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une simple traductrice à ses heures perdues. Cette traduction est autorisée!

**Note:** Je remercie **Sandry** et **Nina54** pour vos review ça fait plaisir. Sil vous plait prenez lz temps de laisser une petite review ça fait toujours plaisir d'en lire, comme certain auteur disent c'est "notre paie".

************V & V************

**Chapitre 4 - Grits & Vitamin R **

**Beaucoup plus tard** ce matin-là, nous étions tous en mode radar pour arriver en bon état en bas afin de faire un brunch.

J'étais chargée de faire des toasts français et les garnitures, Charlie devait faire cuire des saucisses, Emmet, sa spécialité, des œufs brouillés et Rose devait faire des gruau de maïs(**N/T:une sorte de bouillie ou de pourridge selon la cuisson**) et des biscuits.

-J_e sais que je ne ressemble pas à une personne du sud mais je suis née au Texas et ma maman venait de Géorgie. Mais merde quoi! c'est bizarre que vous n'aimiez pas les gruaux, de toute façon je vais les faire quand même! Et puis, c'est l'une des rares choses que je sache cuisiner!_ S'exclama Rose lorsqu'Emmett la taquina sur son obsession des grumeaux.

J'avoue que j'aimais énormément les grumeaux surtout depuis que Rose m'avait appris à les préparer correctement.

-_Ne met jamais, je dis bien_ **jamais,**_ de sucre dans les gruaux Bella_. Avait-elle dit. _Ça serait un déshonneur à la culture du Sud de le faire. C'est l'un des seuls moyens que nous avons nous les sudiste pour perdre de la__ graisse_. Murmura-t-elle conspiratrice.

Ai-je déjà dit à quelle point j'aimais Rosalie?Cette fille a une explication pour tout.

Après manger, nous allâmes dans le salon avec du thé et du café. Papa et Emmett regardaient le football, alors que je nettoyais le salon. L'ouragan Emmett s'était frayé un chemin provoquant la quasi destruction de la maison de mon père.

Le dîner ne commencerai pas avant des heures, alors Rose et moi décidâmes d'aller nous promener pour brûler une partie des calories acquises durant les vacances.

-_Ça va toujours Bells?_ Je savais que Rose avait peur que je ruine à tout moment les vacances de tout le monde. Cela c'était déjà produit auparavant mais j'étais déterminée à ce que cette année tout se passe bien.

_-En fait, Rose, je me sens mieux depuis le... enfin tu sais, quoi. Peut-être que finalement je suis arrivée à un tournant dans ma vie._

Elle hocha lentement la tête.

-J_e ne sais pas, peut-être est-ce juste une pensée irréaliste_. Dis-je tranquillement. _Je sais seulement que je suis fatiguée d'être brisée. J'ai presque fini la fac. Je suis une femme adulte et je continue à attendre que ma vie commence. J'ai l'impression de traîner derrière tout le monde. C'était il y a sept ans. Cette horreur a consommé un tiers de ma vie. Je suis juste si... épuisée. _

_-Bella, ne sois pas si dure envers toi-même. _Elle ralentit sa marche, en pleine réflexion._ Ce que tu as vécu, comment tu as du t'en remettre, seigneur tu étais si jeune. Ça aurait brisée des personnes beaucoup plus coriaces que toi. Tu es vraiment remarquable._

Elle s'arrêta de marcher.

-_Tu sais qu'Emmett fait des cauchemars_. Continua-t-elle calmement.

-_Quoi?_ Mon pauvre frère.

_-Bells, honnêtement, ne pense pas être la seule affectée par ce qui s'est passé. Emmett était dévasté. Je comprend pourquoi tu ne t'en ai pas aperçu plus tôt. Tu ne t'apercevais de rien après... Quoi qu'il en soit, vous avez tout les deux perdu votre mère et même si tu n'as pas été en danger _physiquement_, nous étions terrifiés à l'idée que tu ne puisses plus revenir à nous _émotionnellement_ et _mentalement_._

Oh mon Dieu. Je suis à l'origine de tant d'angoisse.

_-Arrête Bells, arrête maintenant. Je peux voir à quoi tu penses. Ne t'avise pas de te blâmer; il n'y a qu'une seule personne à blâmer et nous savons toutes les deux qui elle est._

Mon corps entier se tendit.

S'il te plaît ne dit pas son nom. Je ne supporterais pas de l'entendre. Pas aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui c'est un jour heureux.

Rose cessa de parler lorsqu'elle s'aperçut de mon expression et de ma posture tendue. Elle passa un bras autour de mes épaules et nous retournâmes à la maison. Ce jour funeste ne fut plus abordé ainsi que cet homme méprisable.

************V & V************

Charlie avait invité des amis pour le dîner, alors je finis de préparer le reste du dîner, Rose mit la table avec les assiettes dépareillées de Charlie. Emmett remplit la glacière de glace et de "Vitamin R"*.

Mon père était, avant tout, un homme simple. Et ce fut une bonne chose.

Lorsque tout fut prêt, j'allais à l'étage pour me doucher et me changer. En rentrant dans la chambre, je trouvais une Rose furieuse tenant mon téléphone portable.

Je suis sure qu'elle le sait maintenant. Elle a ce regard "Te fous pas de ma gueule" Merde!

_-Quel genre de fleurs t'a-t-il envoyé Bella? Je suis juste curieuse. Je veux dire par là quel genre de fleurs ce putain d'homme a pu t'acheter?_

_-Hé Rosalie, ce que tu viens de faire est une intrusion dans ma vie privée._ J'étais très en colère. _Je lui ai dit que je détestais l'hiver et que j'étais impatiente que le printemps arrive pour voir les premières tulipes éclore._ _Il essayait juste d'être gentil._ Le défendis-je.

_-HA!_ _Je me demande envers combien de femmes il a essayé d'être gentil durant ce Noël?_

-_Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici babe?_ Emmett a dit de la porte.

-_Elle a lu mes SMS, Emmett. Elle sait pour les fleurs_. Je l'ai dit, bêtement oubliant l'impliquation de mon frère.

Le regard tueur de Rose traversa la pièce pour regarder directement Emmett. Il pris immédiatement une posture défensive et se prépara à se défendre.

Garçon intelligent. Rosalie "ball-buster" Whitlock était à la maison.

-_Tu étais au courant de ça Emmett?_ Cracha-t-elle.

-_J'ai vu les fleurs juste avant notre départ. Ce n'est pas un gros problème, babe. Et puis, ça ma permis d'écouter 50 Cent dans la voiture._ Sourit-il.

-_Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Emmett?_ Demanda Rose confuse.

_-C'est très simple, j'ai dit à Bells que je ne te dirai rien si je contrôlais la musique durant le trajet jusqu'ici._

Rosalie s'arrêta toujours confuse mais plus aussi en colère. Emmett laissa un peu tomber sa garde et s'approcha d'elle, enveloppant ses bras autour de ses épaules.

Et à ce moment là, les épaules de Rosalie se détendirent et sa colère disparu complètement.

Emmett est la seule personne sur terre capable d'accomplir l'éblouissait avec des conneries.

_- Écoute, Bells va travailler pour Edward la semaine prochaine._ _Je suis heureux qu'il semble l'aimer, ce serait terrible si ce n'était pas le cas._

_-Emmett comment peux-tu avoir une attitude aussi cavalière._ _Ce mec a une mauvaise réputation, tu ne te soucie pas de ta sœur?_

Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, mon frère avait l'air bouleversé, peut-être même en colère.

-_Rosalie_. Dit-il sévèrement. _Tu connais mieux que quiconque mon amour pour Bella._ _Je serais capable de _tuer_ quiconque lui ferait du mal._

_Tout ce que je sais Rose, c'est que j'ai une bonne intuition à ce sujet._ _J'ai parlé avec Edward, l'autre soir._ _J'ai appris à le connaître, lui et sa famille._ Emmett secoua la tête. _Ce que je veux dire c'est que le Edward des magazines est totalement différent à celui qu'on connaît. _

_Écoute bébé, je connaît les hommes. J'en suis un. Je suis persuadé qu'Edward n'utilise pas es femmes pour les rejeter par la suite. Rappelle toi qu'Hollywood survit grâce à ses illusions._ _Je crois qu'il essayait de nous faire passer un message._

Qui aurait pu croire qu'Emmett pouvait accorder autant d'attention?Et depuis quand est-il devenu un putain de clairvoyant?Qui est-il?Et où est passé mon frère?

D'une façon incroyable, Rose semblait renoncer à argumenter les propos d'Emmett. Être une journaliste, voulait dire être intriguée par beaucoup de mystère. Ce que Emmett lui a dit lui a donné matière à réflexion.

Elle se tourna vers moi. _Je te dois des excuses Bell's. __Je ne t'ai pas donnée le bénéfice du doute.__ Je me soucie _vraiment _de toi, c'est tout. _

-_Je le sais Rose et c'est pourquoi je t'aime_. Lui répondis-je.

-_Je suis prête à donner une chance à Edward. Emmett ne se trompe jamais sur les gens, donc je vais prendre un peu de recul et te permettre de gérer cela. Mais Bella, _s'il te plaît_ n'hésite pas à demander de l'aide si tu te __sens mal à l'aise , d'accord?_

-_Je le ferais MamaRose. Ça n'en a pas l'air mais Edward est un vrai gentleman, je ne pense pas qu'il y aura de problèmes._ Lui souris-je.

-_Maintenant, je vais prendre une douche et m'habiller. _J'avais encore le dîner à supporter.

Emmett et Rose m'embrassèrent avant de sortir de la chambre.

************ V & V ************

Au moment où les invités arrivèrent, ils ne se seraient même pas rendu compte que Rose et moi nous nous étions disputées.

Soucieux que je ne réagisse mal avec beaucoup d'étrangers autour de moi, Charlie avait invité que quelques personnes pour le dîner de Noël.

Harry et Sue Clearwater étaient les meilleurs amis de mon père. Leur fils Seth était de quelques années plus jeune que moi et c'était un bon gars. Harry était l'un des compagnons de pêche de Charlie et Sue avait pris Charlie et Emmett sous son aile après que maman et papa aient divorcé.

Leur famille avait été d'une grande aide pour nous après la mort de ma mère.

Nous étions en train de dîner lorsque Sue nous parla de leur fille, Leah, qui était de quelques années plus âgée que moi.

Leah s'était diplômé de l'Université de l'Alaska il y a presque trois ans, elle a décroché un emploi et travaille dans le bureau du gouverneur. Elle a aussi épousé l'homme de ses rêves un mois plus tard.

Harry et Sue étaient heureux car leur fille les avait appelé le matin même pour leur annoncer qu'ils allaient être grands-parents au mois d'Août.

Ensuite nous nous sommes dirigés tous vers le salon. Le dîner fut tellement consistant que nous avions besoin de patienter un peu avant de manger le dessert.

Je traversais la cuisine pour me rendre sur le porche arrière de Charlie. Je pris un "Vitamin R" dans la glacière puis je me détendis sur une des chaises longues.

Toutes ces conversations sur les emplois de rêve, les mariages et les bébés me rappelèrent la discussion que j'avait eu avec Rose.

Je savais que bientôt Rose et Emmett se mariraient et fonderaient leur propre famille. Ils ne pouvaient pas prendre soin de moi toute leur vie.

Soudainement, je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi seule qu'à cet instant.

J'étais incroyablement égoïste, je laissais tout le monde gérer mes problèmes. J'avais besoin d'y faire face et de les traiter moi-même.

Je pourrais toujours trouver un emploi de professeur ici à Forks et vivre avec Charlie. Je savais que si je le faisait, ça serait rester dans la même continuité qu'aujourd'hui. Me cacher du monde entier. Je vais à l'école. Je travaille. Je suis en contact avec ma famille, mais je n'ai pas d'autres amis à proprement parler. Ma peur de laisser partir un proche était beaucoup plus forte que la nécessité d'avoir de la compagnie autre que celle de ma famille.

Peut-être que si j'arrivais à survivre à mon travail avec Edward et prouver que je fonctionne normalement, je saurais si je suis vraiment guérie. Je pourrais aller de l'avant et vivre une vie heureuse et normale, c'est mon destin.

Je savais que mes sentiments pour Edward étaient déraisonnables. Si rien ne se passait, je pourrais peut-être devenir son amie. Mais pourrais-je gérer cela?

Je réfléchis un instant et je réalisais que depuis la mort de ma mère, je ne me suis jamais permise d'être heureuse. Je trouvais toujours une façon de me convaincre de ne pas prendre de risques. Est-ce que c'est ce que je faisais avec Edward?

Une partie de mon problème était que lorsque j'étais heureuse, j'avais un sentiment intense de culpabilité. Père Pat m'avait dit que c'était la "culpabilité du survivant".

Et avec ce sentiment de culpabilité, sont venues des pensées sombres: **Pourquoi ne suis-je pas morte aussi? Je ne dois pas en profiter ce n'est pas juste. J'ai l'impression de faire du mal à ma mère lorsque je suis heureuse. Elle ne pourra plus souffler les bougies de ses anniversaires ou ouvrir ses cadeaux de Noël ou ****même voir son fils se marier.**

En fin de compte, je savais que j'étais la seule à pouvoir changer mon avenir.

À ce moment-là, je pris ma décision. J'avais l'impression que j'étais sur un pont et que je décidais de faire, en sautant, un pas vers l'inconnu. Je savais déjà ce qui était derrière moi: le chagrin, la confusion et le désespoir. J'allais aller de l'avant.

J'allais être la meilleure assistante personnelle qu'Edward Masen n'ai jamais eu. J'allais officiellement accepter l'invitation d'Alice pour la semaine de vacances. Je ne pouvais pas expliquer pourquoi, mais j'avais besoin de l'amitié d'Alice. Je n'allais pas laisser mes sentiments de culpabilité me dicter ma conduite. Ma mère voudrait que je vive. Elle avait beaucoup fait durant ses 41 ans de vie, c'était comme si elle savait qu'elle n'allait pas vivre longtemps.

Avec mon nouveau objectif à l'esprit, un sourire apparut sur mes lèvres. Un vrai sourire. Je voyais mon nouvel avenir. Au lieu de celui qui était sombre et gris, je le voyais de belles couleurs brillantes.

Toutes les couleurs de l'arc en ciel, tout comme mes tulipes.

************ V & V ************

Père Pat arriva juste à temps pour le dessert, avec plein d'histoires sur son jour de Noël.

-_Eh bien, j'ai été invité à dîner avec la famille Corbit et j'ai accepté. Maintenant je peux vous dire que c'était une grave erreur_. Dit le père avec un petit rire.

_Leurs enfants étaient complètement hystériques. Je savais qu'ils s'étaient mal comportés à l'église, mais ce n'était rien comparé des animaux dans leur habitat naturel._

Nous avions tous ri. Les Corbits avaient six enfants âgés de six mois à dix ans, tous horribles, à l'exception peut-être du bébé... mais je suis sur qu'il sera pareil dès qu'il saura marcher. Charlie m'avait toujours dit que dès que leurs jumeaux seront des adolescents, il aura beaucoup de travail à cause d'eux.

-_Les jumeaux avaient décidé de faire un duel au-dessus de la tête du bébé avec leurs nouveaux fusils. Une des petites filles a pris ses nouveaux tampons en forme de lettre et des timbres puis elle s'est mise à écrire des gros mots sur les murs du salon_.

Nous étions mort de rire.

-_Je dois admettre cependant que même si elle est la progéniture de Satan, son orthographe était impeccable_.

-_Mme Corbit essayait d'arrêter ses folies, tandis que le très estimé Monsieur Corbit avait posé ses fesses sur le canapé, au milieu de sa cohue et s'éatit mis à boire sa bière._

_Je devais sortir de là, alors dès la fin du dîner, je me suis éjecté vers la porte mais je n'est pas était assez rapide et je n'ai pas pu éviter ça ._

Le Père nous montra une grande tache humide sur le côté de sa chemise, ça avait l'air vert.

-_Je pense que c'est _vraiment_ très visqueux. Quel genre d'idiot donne sa bave à son enfant?_

_Alors j'ai roulé vite sur la route, désolé Charlie_, Il hocha la tête vers mon père, _pour essayer de mettre le plus de distance possible entre ces dingues et moi, je pouvais presque _entendre_ les tartes aux pommes d'Isabella m'appeler. _Dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil.

Père Pat mettait une telle joie autour de lui. Nous avions tous ri et j'allais faire en sorte qu'il ait sa part de tarte aux pommes, puis les hommes se sont installés confortablement dans le salon.

Emmett, étant le crétin de service décida que c'était le moment parfait pour regarder _National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation_, son dernier choix de DVD pour ces vacances.

Rose, Sue et moi nous débarrassions le désordre de la table mais nous avios décidé que la cuisine pouvait attendre.

Alors que j'attrapais le dessert pour rejoindre les autres j'entendis "Crotte c'était plein" suivie par des rires. Yep, cousin Eddie était arrivé à la scène de toute sa gloire d'abruti.

Je fus choquée que le Père Pat riait aussi grassement qu'Emmett. Ça les caractérise je suppose.

-_Vous savez que je suis fermement convaincu que _toutes_ les familles ont au moins un cousin Eddie_. Dit le père.

Mesdames et Messieurs, je vous présente Emmett Swan, notre propre Cousin Eddie_._

Une fois le film terminé et après avoir tous ri comme des idiots, Harry, Sue et Seth prirent congé.

Père Pat resta un peu plus longtemps. Après qu'il ait fait lire à Emmett "Comment se comporter à l'église", il nous divertit avec des histoires de son enfance en Irlande. Ses frères et lui avaient connu des histoires toutes aussi farfelues les unes que les autres, et pourtant je suis liée à Emmett, le roi des conneries les plus folles.

Père Pat partit peu de temps après, et une fois le rez-de-chaussé nettoyé, nous sommes tous allés nous coucher.

Je me suis assise sur mon lit en attendant que Rose termine dans la salle de bain.

À ce moment là, mon téléphone me signala un nouveau message.

_**B,**_

_**En espérant que tous tes vœux de Noël soient devenus réalité. Fais de beaux rêves, magnifique Bella.**_

_**-E. **_

Heureusement que j'étais déjà assise. Mes sentiments et mes pensées étaient désordonnés. Edward me faisait ressentir des choses que je n'avais jamais ressenties jusque là.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser qu'Edward avait des sentiments forts envers moi. Les fleurs et les textos commencèrent à me planter cette idée dans ma tête. Il avait dit qu'il serait honnête et je prenais le risque d'apprendre à lui faire confiance.

Ça serait la chose la plus difficile que j'aurais à faire depuis la mort de ma mère. Mais j'étais convaincue qu'Edward en valait la peine.

Je décidais de de ne plus être prudente et lui répondis.

_**E,**_

_**Merci Edward. J'espère que tu as obtenu tout ce que tu désirais pour Noël aussi.**_

_**Je suis impatiente de te revoir, j'apprécie beaucoup ta compagnie. **_

_**-B**_

J'appuyais sur «envoyer» et immédiatement je le regrettais en pensant que peut-être que la dernière ligne faisait trop.

Je mordillais ma lèvre en repensant à cette ligne mais je n'eus pas le temps de m'énerver sur moi-même que mon téléphone vibra à nouveau.

_**B- **_

_**Quand je te reverrais, j'espérerais pouvoir te montrer à quel point j'apprécie aussi ta compagnie.**_

_**Pour pouvoir obtenir ce que je veux, heureusement que Noël dure "douze" jours et donc j'espère pouvoir obtenir ce que je veux avant que le temps imparti soit écoulé.**_

_**Ton beau sourire me manque.**_

_**-E**_

************ V & V ************

Je me réveillais alors qu'il faisait encore noir à l'extérieur. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Je me souvint que j'étais dans mon ancienne chambre et en donnant un coup de main je me rendis compte que le lit était vide.

En supposant que Rose était dans la salle de bains, j'ai attendu. Et bien sûr, juste parce que j'y avais pensé, j'eu envie de faire pipi.

Dépêche-toi Rose. J'ai besoin d'y aller.

Après quelques minutes, je décidais d'aller vérifier si elle allait bien. Peut-être qu'elle était malade.

Je sortis dans le couloir et trouva la porte des toilettes ouverte et la salle de bain était sombre et inoccupée.

C'est alors que je l'entendis_._

Un rire étouffé, suivi d'un gémissement, puis un _craquement, un grincement, un grincement_ du matelas, les bruits venaient de la chambre d'Emmett.

Oh putain non ils n'ont pas osé!

Je fis semblant de dormir lorsque Rose revint se coucher un peu plus tard.

-_Tu as accompli l'un des fantasmes d'Emmett en guise de cadeau de Noël Rose?_ rigolais-je.

Elle haleta puis se mit à rire et me tapa sur la cuisse. _Tais-toi Bell's_.

************ V & V ************

-**Vitamin R**: C'est une bière américaines

**National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation**: c'est une série de films, dans le même genre que "Maman j'ai raté l'avion pour ceux qui connaissent, "National Lampoon" produite en 1983 et réalisé par Harol Ramis.

Le cousin Eddie est un peu l'emmerdeur de la famille Griswold. Pour plus d'informations vous pouvez vous rendre chez notre ami commun Wikipédia qui sans on n'existerait plus.


	5. Kelly Kapowski & The Cougar

**Auteur : Emmamama88**

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Béta Reader : Choubichou**

**Spoilers : Edward Masen, star hollywoodien, rencontre Bella Swan, étudiante timide, et romantique dans l'âme. Peuvent-ils surmonter un passé traumatique et se faire confiance mutuellement?**

**Rating:** M

**Genre(s)****: ****Romance / Humor**

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stéphanie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à** Emmamama88**. Quant à moi, je ne suis qu'une simple traductrice à ses heures perdues. Cette traduction est autorisée!

**N/A:** Coucou vous êtes toujours là ? Je l'espère, ainsi voici un nouveau chapitre. Je vais essayer de vous ramener deux chapitre par mois au moins jusqu'à la fin des cours après il y en aura plus je vous le promet en attendant bionne lecture et BONNE ANNEE !

-V & V-

**Chapitre 5- Kelly Kapowski & The Cougar**

Le lendemain matin nous devions retourner à Seattle. Par tradition, nous allions toujours au café de Forks pour le petit déjeuner. Nous le faisions chaque année car mon père disait "Bella mérite une pause après son travail acharné dans la cuisine".

Nous avions mis toutes nos affaires dans le humer et nous partîmes avec deux voitures. Je roulais avec mon père dans sa voiture de patrouille.

-_Tu a l'air joyeuse aujourd'hui Bell's_.

-_C'est__ parce que je le suis vraiment papa. J'ai pris certaines décisions hier._

-_Lesquels ?_ demanda-t-il.

-_Euh, j'ai décidé d'être heureuse._

Il s'agissait d'une simple déclaration, mais la signification de cette phrase était importance.

Charlie resta calme durant un long moment puis il se racla la gorge.

-_Tu sais Bell's, c'est __**tout**__ ce que des parents désirent pour leur enfant_. Sa voix se brisa à la fin.

Je compris. Il me donnait la permission d'être heureuse. Il me faisait savoir que maman voulait que je sois heureuse. C'est toujours étonnant de voir que nous étions toujours sur la même longueur d'onde. Charlie me prit la main puis la tint sur la console entre nous durant tout le reste du trajet vers le café.

Nous nous assîmes dans notre box préféré, près de la fenêtre.

Emmett avait décidé de porter son T-shirt "_I French Kissed Kelly Kapowski"_ (J'ai donné un french kiss à Kelly Kapowski), ce qui provoqua des sourires et des rires aux personnes les plus improbables.

Qui aurait pensé qu'il y aurait autant de fan de "_S__aved_ _by_ _the_ _Bell_*" à Forks.

Il dut également signer quelques autographes et poser pour des photos avec quelques personnes dans le café.

Alors que nous quittions le café, Margie, notre serveuse préférée, nous força à prendre deux boîtes, l'une pour nous et l'autre pour Charlie. Nous la remerciâmes, échangeâmes des embrassades, dîmes au revoir à papa et montâmes dans la voiture pour retourner à Seattle.

Je regardais dans notre boîte : _Mmmmm, des cheesecakes._

-_Prems !_ cria Emmett.

-V & V-

Le retour fut relativement calme jusqu'à ce que l'on soit à 30 min de Seattle.

-_Tu sais Bellaboo j'ai presque oublié l'un de tes cadeaux !_

Si on disait que je faisais confiance à Emmett, **c'était **un pur mensonge. Il préparait quelque chose.

-_Bah, je ne __vais pas te mordre. Quel cadeau as-tu oublié de me donner Emmett?_

-_Tu sais quoi, je suis heureux que tu me le demandes Bell's. J'ai une livraison spéciale de ces pets que tu as commandés_.

Puis il tenta de nous tuer avec un de ses pets nocifs.

- _Emmett !_ Cria Rose lorsqu'elle put enfin respirer. _Je t'avais prévenu, mais je ne peux pas t'éjecter d'un véhicule en mouvement. J'espère que tu as apprécié la nuit dernière, parce que tu dormiras dans la chambre d'ami pendant une semaine !_

- _Oh allez Rosie ne sois p__as comme ça, je m'amusais juste, _gémit-il_._

_- La ferme sac à gaz, ma décision est définitive._

Même Emmett savait qu'il ne fallait pas emmerder Rose lorsqu'elle était en colère.

-V & V-

Le reste du week-end passa rapidement. Plus nous nous rapprochions de lundi et plus je devenais nerveuse.

Je marchais dans mon appartement tout en réfléchissant. Je réussis à accrocher ma nouvelle peinture sur l'un des murs de la salle à manger, elle était très belle.

Après avoir mangé des restes, une voiture arriva pour emmener Emmett à l'aéroport.

Je reçu un nouveau message d'Edward avant d'aller me coucher le samedi soir.

Le lendemain matin, Rose m'accompagna à la messe à la cathédrale. C'était nouveau, mais j'étais vraiment heureuse de ne pas faire cavalier seul.

Lorsque nous rentrâmes, nous regardâmes le match d'Emmett. Il jouait vraiment bien mais malheureusement ce ne fut pas le cas du reste de l'équipe. Ils ont perdu 48 à 10. Normalement, Rose et moi serions allées dans le Wisconsin pour assister au match et le supporter mais à cause de l'interview de Masen nous avions décidé de rester ici.

Je rentrais tôt, ça avait été un long week-end après tout. Je pris une douche et séchais mes cheveux puis me glissais dans mon lit. Mon téléphone se rechargeait sur ma table de chevet, je remarquais que la petite lumière clignotait**. **Il avait dû sonner pendant que j'étais sous la douche.

_**Magnifique Bella,**_

_**Je suis impatient de te voir demain. Une voiture viendra te chercher à 9h. En attendant fait de beaux rêves.**_

_**-E**_

Un chauffeur ? Il envoie une voiture ? Quoi ?

Il était trop tard pour argumenter alors j'ai décidé d'être aimable et ne pas me fâcher. Ces trois prochains jours risqueraient d'être intéressants.

_**E,**_

_**Merci. Je te vois demain alors.**_

_**Bonne nuit.**_

_**-B**_

-V & V-

J'eus beaucoup de peine à m'endormir cette nuit-là. Heureusement ce n'était pas à cause des cauchemars habituels. J'étais très agitée, je rêvais de beaux yeux verts et de cheveux ébouriffés couleur bronze.

Je me réveillais tôt et me changea une quinzaine de fois, changeant d'avis à chaque fois. Je me décidais finalement sur une robe couleur pêche avec des petites manches, par-dessus je mis un cardigan beige pour ne pas attraper froid. Le tout me donnait un air ni trop provocateur ni trop conservateur.

J'étais prête à partir vers 8h30. Rose était partie de bonne heure donc nous n'avions pas pu boire notre café ensemble. Je savais qu'Emmett était rentré tard hier soir mais je ne l'avais pas encore vu.

À neuf heures, j'étais assise sur mon canapé, emmitouflée dans un manteau, un chapeau et des gants. Je n'arrivais pas à arrêter ma jambe de rebondir. Mais nerfs me contrôlaient totalement.

Enfin Pete, le portier, sonna à l'interphone pour me prévenir que la voiture était là.

Durant le trajet jusqu'à l'hôtel, j'essayais de me calmer en relisant les notes que Rose et moi avions faites. Avant que je ne m'en rende compte, j'étais arrivée à l'hôtel et frappais à la porte d'Edward.

Il m'ouvrit la porte et me regarda, perdu dans ses pensées pendant un instant.

-_Euh, s__alut Edward, tu ne me laisses pas entrer?_

Il se détendit et sourit :_ Bien sûr, pardonne-moi Bella, je t'en prie entre._

Je mis mes affaires sur la table basse puis attendis qu'Edward me donne ses instructions.

-_Bella, s'il te plaît assis-toi, on va parler __de mon planning pour cette semaine._

Je m'assis sur le canapé et Edward vint s'asseoir près de moi, des papiers à la main.

La majeure partie de l'interview se passait aujourd'hui. Vers 11 heures, l'équipe de tournage arriva pour tout mettre en place.

Après le déjeuner, Rose viendra pour faire l'interview. C'était tout ce qui était prévu pour aujourd'hui. À la suite de l'interview de Rosalie, les deux prochains jours étaient consacrés aux essayages et à la séance photo.

Edward décida que pendant que nous attendions l'arrivée de l'équipe de tournage, nous pourrions apprendre à mieux nous connaître.

-_Eh bien, Bella. On se retrouve à nouveau_. Il était devenu gai.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui sourire. J'arrivais de mieux en mieux à garder mon sang-froid en sa présence, aussi longtemps qu'il ne me touchait pas.

Pas que son touché me perturbe, bien au contraire.

_-Je pense que nous avons laissé quelques questions en suspens la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus._

_-Et à quelles questions tu fais référence Edward ?_ Je sentais que je devenais nerveuse.

-_Je sais que tu veux devenir écrivain. Je suis en mesure de juger les bons écrivains par leurs auteurs favoris. Alors lesquels sont-ils ? Jane Austen, les sœurs Brontë ?_

-_J'aime ceux que tu as mentionné et je les compte__ dans mes préférés. Mais tu dois aussi inclure Charles Dickens, Nathaniel Hawthorne, Thomas Hardy, Tolstoï ainsi que les écrits de Saint Augustin et Saint Thomas More et la liste est longue._

-_C'est très impressionnant_. Et je devais l'admettre qu'il _avait l__'air _vraiment impressionné. _J'admire les œuvres de ces auteurs aussi_. déclara-t-il.

_-Mon auteur préféré pourrait te surprendre Edward._ Lui dis-je avec un sourire béat.

_-Hum. Laisse-moi deviner, ça ne serait pas cette femme qui a écrit ces livres à la mode __sur les vampires ? _Dit-il avec un sourire narquois.

_-Non, ce n'est pas mon auteur préféré, bien que j'apprécie énormément ces livres._ _Si jamais ils sont adaptés en film, je t'imagine bien dans le rôle principal, s_ouris-je malicieusement.

À cette déclaration, Edward éclata d'un rire sonore. _Je ne dis pas que je ne le ferais pas. Pour moi tout dépend de la qualité du scénario. __S'il__ m'appelle pour le casting, je lirais certainement le script, _répondit-il. _Donc tu ne m'as toujours pas dit qui était ton auteur __préféré._

-_J.R.R Tolkien,_ lui répondis-je avec une véritable vénération dans ma voix. _Si la Terre du Milieu existait, je donnerais n'importe quoi pour y vivre, _ajoutais-je tranquillement. _J'ai beau avoir lu le Seigneur des Anneaux, je ne m'en lasse jamais._

_-Je dois admettre que ce n'est pas ce à quoi je m'attendais. Pas venant d'une __**fille**__ en tout cas, _dit-il malicieusement. _C'est mon préféré aussi. Alors qu'est ce qui t'intrigue tellement dans la Terre du Milieu Bella?_ Me demanda-t-il.

-_Dans ce monde, même s__i il y a une part de tragédie, à la fin le bien triomphe toujours du mal. Et une fois que le mal est vaincu, le personnage principal est en mesure de laisser derrière lui sa douleur dans les Terres Immortelles. Un endroit où toutes les douleurs, les peines__, et les mauvais souvenirs sont oubliés. Un lieu de paix et de bonheur complet, _murmurai-je.

- _Bella, tu viens de décrire le paradis, _dit-il tristement.

-_Hm, c'est vrai que ça y ressemble, les Terres Immortelles du monde de Tolkien. J'aime l'idée de ne pas__ avoir à passer par la mort pour les atteindre._ Je haussais les épaules, essayant de détendre l'atmosphère.

Il me regarda avec tristesse_. Bella, pardonne-moi de te poser cette question, mais qu'est-ce qui te hante ? Je peux le voir dans tes yeux, et je sou__haite pouvoir le comprendre_.

-_Alice et Jasper ne t'ont rien dit sur moi Edward ? _Demandais-je, craignant déjà sa réponse.

-_Alice ne te connaissais pas jusqu'à la semaine dernière et tout ce que nous a dit Jasper, c'est que tu étais une personne merveilleus__e. Il a mentionné que toi et Emmett avaient perdu votre mère il y a plusieurs années, et que cela avait été traumatisant, mais c'est tout. Honnêtement, je ne pense pas qu'il sache ce qu'il disait._

Bénis soit Rose. Je l'aime encore plus. Elle n'a rien dit de mes secrets, même pas à son frère.

-_Edward, _dis-je alors que je me raclais la gorge. _Je ne suis pas encore prête à tout te dire, bientôt peut-être, mais pas encore. _Ma voix s'éleva un peu_._

-_Lorsque tu le seras Bella, je serai là_. Il sourit doucement.

Nous restâmes tous les deux silencieux pendant un moment.

-_Parle-moi de ton père. Que fait-il ?_ Demanda-t-il, en changeant de sujet.

-_Charlie est shérif à Forks,_ lui dis-je d'un ton neutre.

-_Sans blague ? Ça n'a pas été difficile d'être la fille du shérif? _Demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

-_Non. Les gens m'ont laissé seule._

Encore plus seule que tu peux l'imaginer Edward. Ils avaient même peur de me parler après avoir été témoin de mes effondrements.

Je me sentais encore un peu mal à l'aise par rapport au sujet, j'essayais d'orienter les choses dans un autre sens.

-_Edward, non que je veille changer de s__ujet mais je devrais plutôt travailler, tu sais, comme ton assistante personnelle_.

_-Bella, il n'y a pas beaucoup à faire. Rappelles-toi que je suis en vacances cette semaine._

_- Je suis confuse Edward, pourquoi suis-je ici alors?_

Il se racla la gorge_. J'ai__ une petite confession à te faire._

-_Je t'écoute._

-_En fait,_ _je n__'ai pas besoins d'un assistant cette semaine, mais lorsque Rosalie l'a proposé, je me suis retrouvé incapable de refuser._

_Comme je te l'ai dit la semaine dernière, depuis que je t'ai rencontré, je me sens attiré par toi. J'ai pensé que si je passais du temps avec toi, je serais en mesure d'apaiser cette nécessité mais au lieu de diminuer elle n'a fait que se renforcer avec le temps._

Il ressent la même attirance que moi. Je me sens tout à coup submergée par... le bonheur?

Je voulais y croire. Edward Masen était attiré par moi. Cet homme qui selon un sondage du magazine Cosmopolitan, la plupart des femmes _mariées_ auraient admis qu'elles seraient prêtes à payer une grosse somme d'argent pour pouvoir passer une nuit de sexe avec lui. Sans oublier les femmes célibataires. Edward Masen, le propriétaire du visage qui fait perdre l'utilité des vibromasseurs.

-_Je ne sais__ pas si je peux rester loin de toi,_ déclara-t-il tout simplement.

-_Moi non plus,_ répondis-je.

Il parut surpris, mais plein d'espoir.

Nous soupirâmes et nous nous détendîmes. Le sentiment de malaise qui avait élu domicile dans la chambre disparu en fin de compte.

Ce qui suivit fut un flot de questions sortant des deux côtés. Edward était particulièrement avide d'informations sur moi. J'étais un peu plus réservé dans mes questions, par peur des réponses.

-_Second prénom ?_ demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

-_Marie, c'était le nom de ma grand-mère paternelle, Marie Swan._

-_Anthony, c'était le nom de mon grand-père maternel, Anthony Masen._

Nous nous sommes souris.

-_Café ou thé ?_ Demandai-je avec sérieux. Il réfléchit à ce sujet. _Je__ préfère le café, mais j'aime le thé de temps en temps. Et toi ?_

-_Avec une légère appréhension je dois dire que je préfère le thé, _murmurai-je. _Ce n'est pas quelque chose que l'on souhaiterait diffuser lorsque l'on on vit à Seattle._

Il eut un petit rire.

_-La voiture de tes rêves ?_

_-Très simple. Une Mustang décapotable 1965, rouge coquelicot à l'extérieur, blanc à l'intérieur. En 4 vitesses ou automatique, je ne sais pas, _lui dis-je sans reprendre son souffle.

-_Wow. Je suis choqué_. Il avait un air ébahi sur son visage.

_-Pourquoi?_

_-Je ne sais pas, je m'attendais à une réponse plus féminine du genre « quelque chose de sportif et bleu », ou « brillant et coûteux »._ Il parlait avec une voix de faussement moqueuse et se mit à rire.

Je frappais son bras. _Edward, c'__est très macho de ta part. N'as-tu pas encore appris que j'étais tout sauf prévisible ?_ Lui dis-je en riant avec lui.

Il ria encore plus puis attrapa ma main et la tint. _Oh Miss Swan, je suis de plus en plus conscient de cela. S'il te plaît dit-moi commen__t connais-tu tant de choses sur les voitures?_

-_Si Rosalie n'aimait pas son travail, je suis certaine qu'elle aurait créé une entreprise de restauration de voitures maintenant. Emmett adore Rosalie, lorsqu'elle connaît plus de chose que lui sur les voitures__. Il pense que c'est sexy, bien que le mot qu'il emploie __soit_« foutrement hot », rigolais-je.

_Rose m'a traîné avec elle dans presque tous les salons de l'automobile qui avaient lieu sur la côte ouest ces dernières années. J'en ai appris plus que j'aurais a__imé sur tous les types de voiture. Mais j'ai aussi appris ce que je voulais savoir_. Je souris en me remémorant comment Rose réagissait, tout comme Emmett, lorsqu'elle était près d'une voiture.

_Je suis même allée avec elle à une vente aux enchères de Barr__ett Jackson il y a quelques années. Je pensais que Rose allait avoir besoin d'oxygène lorsqu'elle a vu la Corvette ZR-1_.

_J'ai aussi très honte d'avouer que lorsque cette voiture a été vendue pour un million de dollars, je suis sûr que j'avais le même visag__e hébété de Rose,_ lui dis-je toute penaude.

Cette dernière parole envoya Edward dans une hystérie incontrôlable et je ne pus m'empêcher le joindre dans son fou rire. Après quelques minutes, nous avions de nouveau le contrôle de nous-même.

_-Alice est comme ça avec la mode. Elle m'a forcé à plusieurs occasions à assister à des défilés de mode avec elle. Malheureusement, ou heureusement, je n'ai pas encore appris quelque chose. Et je suis éternellement reconnaissant qu'elle soit maintenant mariée, Jasper sera obligé d'aller avec elle._

Nous rîmes tous les deux.

_-Tu ne m'as pas dit qu'elle était la voiture de tes rêves Edward._

Edward se racla la gorge, l'air un peu coupable.

_-Eh bien, la voiture de mes rêves est une Aston Martin Vanquish._

-_C'est un véhicule __Edward. _Mes yeux devinrent de plus en plus larges. _Pourquoi tu ne l'achètes pas tout simplement ? Tu es riche._

-_En fait, je l'ai fait, _répondit-il, semblant un peu embarrassé.

-_C'est tellement cool ! Attend que je le dise à Rose, elle sera surexcitée. Elle__ est de quelle couleur ?_ Demandais-je avec enthousiasme.

-_Um, celle de Los Angeles est noir et celui à la maison de mes parents argent._

Il répondit tout en haussant les épaules en se sentant toujours maladroit.

-_Wow_. J'étais sans voix. Jusqu'à ce qu'Emmett fasse du football professionnel, personne dans ma famille ne possédait d'aussi _importantes_ sommes d'argent grâce à un emploi.

Il était difficile pour moi d'imaginer d'avoir des revenus durables qui me permettraient d'acquérir une Vanquish, et encore moins deux. J'étais l'enfant d'un flic de petite ville pour l'amour de Dieu. _Juste wow_. Dis-je à nouveau.

-_Question suivante, _parla-t-il de nouveau. _Ta couleur préférée ?_

-_Mon Dieu c'est une question simple mais étonnamment difficile à répondre, _admis-je. Et alors que je le regardais dans les yeux, je sus la réponse. _Pour dire la vérité je dois dire qu'aujourd'hui je suis fortement attiré par le vert._

J'entendis Edward avoir le souffle court et son visage perdit toute trace d'humour.

_-Eh bien, puisque nous nous parlons honnêtement, je t'avoue que je me sens vraiment attiré par le brun chocolat._

Nous restâmes ainsi à nous regarder droit dans les yeux durant un long moment. Edward leva sa main pour me caresser ma joue, je rougis. Je clignais des yeux et baissa le regard.

_-Tu me fascines Bella. Je ne savais pas que je pouvais être attiré à ce point par une personne. Dis-moi que tu le sens aussi._

-_Oui, je le sens, _lui dis-je calmement.

On est sur une pente glissante là, Bella. J'aurais besoin de faire attention à là où cela nous mènerai. Nous avons ensuite parlé de choses que nous aimions le plus. J'informais Edward sur les voyages que nous avions pu faire en famille et ceux que nous voulions faire.

-_Cet été, après mon diplôme, nous allons à Chicago, on louera une __voiture, on empruntera la route 66 au début puis __on ira à Las Vegas où Charlie va nous rencontrer. Nous passerons quelques jours là-bas puis nous rentrerons à la maison_.

J'ai vu ses yeux s'illuminer_. Ça à l'air bien Bella, j'ai toujours voulu faire quelque__ chose comme ça. Je n'ai tout simplement pas trouvé la personne qui voudrait le faire avec moi_.

Wow, j'ai l'impression qu'il aimerait venir avec nous. Non, cela serait trop bizarre. Bella, il a une petite-amie. Tu ne peux pas l'emmener en vacances.

-_Ouais,__ c'est un délire d'Emmett. Il recherche des choses du genre « la plus grande pelote de laine » et il s'assure qu'on s'arrête pour regarder toutes les stupidités touristiques le long du chemin._ Je ris. Mon frère vit tous les jours avec la mentalité d'un « enfant dans un magasin de bonbons ».

Avant que je m'en rende compte, l'heure passa et notre bulle éclata à l'arrivée de l'équipe de tournage. Après avoir observé quelques minutes le travail de l'équipe, Edward estima qu'il était temps de s'échapper pour aller déjeuner. Nous quittâmes donc la suite pour nous diriger vers le bar de l'hôtel.

Je ne pus m'arrêter de rire lorsque je regardais les employés et les clients de l'hôtel avoir un « temps d'arrêt » à l'entrée d'Edward. Ils l'ont regardé bizarrement mais quand les femmes de moins de soixante ans l'ont reconnu, elles ont tout de suite commencé à flirter avec lui. Elles étaient très agressives, elles tendaient parfois la main pour pouvoir le toucher.

Edward avait réagi très calmement, prenant son temps avec la foule.

Finalement lorsque nous nous assîmes avec nos sandwichs au bagels, dans une cabine à l'arrière du café, je repensais aux fans d'Edward et je recommençais à rire de moi-même. _Que se passe-t-il dans ta tête ?_ demanda-t-il avec le sourire.

_-Je me demandais simplement si cela se passait toujours comme ça pour toi ? Tu sais avec les fans qui te sautent dessus ? _

_- La plupart du temps, oui. À la maison je trouve toujours le moyen de m'esquiver. Ils me remarquent plus lorsque je suis habillé avec l'approbation d'Alice comme maintenant._

_Lorsque je suis habillé confortablement, avec une casquette de base-ball, je suis plus invisible,_ murmura-t-il conspirateur.

Nous nous apprêtâmes à partir lorsque je réalisais que quelqu'un s'approchait de notre table. Je me retournais pour voir Camille, la maquilleuse de quarante ans et des brouettes de la station.

Je fus surprise de la voir mais d'autant plus en remarquant sa tenue. Elle portait toujours des vêtements douteux mais aujourd'hui elle s'était surpassée.

Est-ce une combinaison-pantalon en imprimé léopard ? Sérieusement ?

Elle ressemblait à un flashback de « Peg Bundy* ». Impossible qu'elle puisse penser que cette tenue soit intéressante.

Je regardai Edward et me rendis compte qu'il avait la même expression abasourdie que moi.

Et puis elle parla.

-_Bonjour Eddie,_ ronronna-t-elle. _Les photographes m'ont dit que je te trouverais ici. J'ai besoins que tu retournes avec moi à l'étage mon ch__éri,_ dit-elle assez fort pour que plusieurs clients entendent. Il était clair qu'elle voulait donner matière à réflexion aux clients.

Waouh elle venait vraiment de dire ça ?

Je décidai de reprendre le contrôle de la situation. _Camille, si vous aviez besoins de nous il suffisait d'appeler. Mon téléphone fonctionne parf__aitement._ Camille avait l'air un peu décontenancé lorsque je repris la parole.

_M. Masen et moi serons de retour dans sa suite dans un petit instant pour que tu puisses faire son maquillage. Attends nous là-bas, on en a pas pour longtemps._

Camille se retourna et s'éloigna, manifestement déçu que je la remette en place.

Edward, encore sous le choc, se tourna vers moi. _C'était quoi ça ?_

Puis nous éclatâmes de rire.

Nous étions toujours en train de rire lorsque nous retournâmes à l'étage.

Le comportement de Camille ne s'était pas amélioré. Nous avions déjà eu des célébrités dans la station auparavant, on aurait pu penser qu'elle saurait gérer ce genre de situation avec Edward. Mais ce n'était manifestement pas le cas. Elle flirtait avec lui en permanence.

Edward pris un siège pour qu'elle le maquille. Elle fit plus d'une fois des remarques inappropriées. Elle laissa tomber son pinceau sur ses genoux. Le pinceau atterrit dangereusement près de son entrejambe, mais lorsqu'elle alla le rattraper, Edward attrapa son poignet.

-_Si cela ne vous dérange pas je vais le faire moi-même,_ dit-il les dents serrées. Je décidai que j'en avais assez lorsque Camille érafla le côté de sa tête avec ses seins.

-_Camille, j'ai besoin de vous dire un mot_. Elle avait l'air surpris, mais posa ses affaires et me suivit dans le couloir.

-_J'ai besoin que tu __comprennes__ que pour les prochains jours, je travaille en tant __qu'assistante personnelle de M. Masen._ Elle hocha la tête et sourit de manière compréhensive.

-_Chanceuse va, _ronronna-t-elle. _J'aurais voulu __**l'assister**_ _**personnellement**__ aussi._

Vilaine fille, je pense qu'ils ont inventé le terme «couguar» juste pour elle.

-_À ce titre, je dois t'avertir que ton comportement inapproprié doit cesser immédiatement._ Elle avait l'air abasourdi. Durant un moment, je pensais que j'avais peut être utilisé trop de mots de plus de trois syllabes et qu'elle ne comprenait pas.

Je continuai, _Si tu refuses d'agir d'une manière professionnelle avec M. Masen, alors je vais être obligé de demander, en son nom, que tu sois remplacé._

Je regardais son regard changer de la confusion à la compréhension.

-_Attends une minute, tu me menaces?_ Bouillonnait-elle.

-_Non, sauf si ton comportement ne change pas, _dis-je avec mon ton le plus sérieux

-_Regarde Swan, je vais faire ce que tu dis, mais seulement parce que Rose aura mon cul si je __**te**__ fais quoi que ce soit. Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est qu'il vaut__ mieux que tu restes éloigner de moi_. Elle était plus qu'en colère, lorsqu'elle franchit la porte.

_Et Swan, tu peux aussi renoncer à impressionner cet homme désirable à l'intérieur, tu ne seras jamais assez femme pour quelqu'un comme lui. Laisse ce boulot__ à ceux qui savent comment faire __**plaisir**__ à homme._ Puis elle gloussa comme la putain de sorcière qu'elle était et retourna à l'intérieur.

Je suis restée dans le couloir un instant, stupéfaite.

Elle pense que j'essaie d'impressionner Edward ? Le faisais-je ? Qu'est que je faisais ?

Je devais travailler pour lui, mais la plupart du temps que nous avions passé ensemble, j'avais l'impression d'être à un rendez-vous plutôt qu'à une journée de travail. J'avais besoin de résoudre ce problème. Immédiatement.

Je rentrai dans la suite avec un nouveau but. « Reste professionnelle Bella. »

Je remarquais le changement radical dans l'atmosphère autour d'Edward et de Camille. Elle faisait son travail comme je l'avais vu une centaine de fois faire avant. Correctement. Edward devait avoir deviné ce que j'avais fait car il me récompensa avec un sourire reconnaissant et un clin d'œil.

Merde. Dur de rester professionnelle. Il est tout simplement trop mignon. Je ne devais pas l'observer.

Donc, je me mis vérifier son emploi du temps à nouveau.

Rose arriva quelques minutes plus tard et Camille alla travailler sur elle.

- _V & V-_

_-Je pense que mes fans ont mûri avec moi. Certes, ils étaient très jeunes au début, mais moi aussi. Quand j'ai fait mon premier film, je n'avais que dix-huit._

L'interview touchait à sa fin, et j'avais appris beaucoup de choses du point de vue d'Edward sur le monde et l'industrie du cinéma, mais comme il l'avait demandé, les questions étaient complément détournées de sa vie personnelle.

Je devrais juste lui demander moi-même à ce sujet.

-_Merci beaucoup Edward, je pense que cela suffit pour aujourd'hui._ Rose se tenait debout tout en déconnectant son micro. Je courus la rejoindre pour l'aider elle et Edward.

Edward tendit la main pour la serrer la main. _Merci __beaucoup Rose. J'apprécie votre professionnalisme avec vos questions posées. Je ne pourrais pas en dire autant pour __d'autres__ interviews que j'ai fait._

-_Oh, vraiment?_ Rose semblait intriguée.

-_C'est la raison pour laquelle je n'accorde pas d'interview en de__hors d'une promo d'un film. Et même dans ces conditions certains journalistes ambitieux pensent qu'ils peuvent franchir la ligne. J'ai l'habitude d'avoir un représentant du studio qui stop l'interview quand ils le font. Mais maintenant cela devient rare. I__ls préfèrent avoir __une interview terne plutôt que de ne pas avoir d'interview du tout._

Rose sourit. Je savais qu'elle avait eu envie de « franchir la ligne» comme Edward l'avait dit, mais elle était très maligne et j'ai réalisé qu'à la fin, cela ne serait pas avantageux.

-_Eh bien, merci encore, je vous vois donc demain._ Puis se tournant vers moi, elle déclara: _Bell's, Emmett est à la maison, mais je dois dîner avec un de nos sponsors. Tu sais l'habituelle embrasse le cul de tes supérieurs, mais je vais ess__ayer d'être là en début de soirée._

-_Je te verrais plus tard_. Et je la serrais dans mes bras pour lui dire au revoir.

Après tout le monde soit partie, je me retournai pour dire au revoir à Edward.

Ne sachant pas qu'il s'était avancé jusqu'à ce qu'il se tienne juste derrière moi, je suis presque tombée sur lui.

_-Edward, je ferais mieux d'y aller__…_

_-Bella, je me demandais juste__..._

Nous avions tous les deux commencé à parler en même temps, nous nous mîmes à rire. _Vas-y Edward, toi d'abord,_ lui dis-je en souriant.

_-Eh bien, Bella, je me demandais si je pouvais t'emmener dîner?_

Je réfléchis à ce sujet. Sortir après des heures de travail aura trop l'air d'un « rendez-vous ».

-_Je suis désolée Edward, je ne pense pas que cela sera possible._ La tristesse s'empara de mon cœur quand je vis s'inscrire la déception sur son visage.

Pourquoi sa déception me touche tellement ?

-_Que dirais-tu si je préparais le dîner? C'est plus sûr qu'un restaurant public avec l'intégralité de tes fans en délire,_ lui souris-je.

Pour réponse je reçu un sourire éclatant. _Laisse-moi appeler mon chauffeur._ Il sorti son portable. _Sidney, Miss Swan est prête à rentrer chez elle maintenant. Je te remercie._

Il est si formelle et de nature autoritaire. J'aimais ça.

_-A quelle heure dois-je me rendre chez toi Bella?_

Le sourire d'Edward pouvait-il devenir plus grand ?

_-Vers 18 heures je suppose?_

Qu'est-ce que je pourrai bien faire au dîner ?

-_Aimes-tu les enchiladas ?_ Demandai-je, essayant de rassembler mes idées.

-_Si tu les fai__s, je suis sûr que ce sera délicieux, _répondit-il.

-_Bon alors, je te voie à18 heures_. Je lui souris et me dirigea vers la porte.

Edward n'était pas loin derrière moi. Il me serra la main, en la tenant durant quelques secondes, puis la laissa tomber. _Au re__voir Bella, _dit-il tranquillement.

- _V & V-_

-_Sauvés par le gong__ (__Saved by the Bell__)_ est une série américaine des années 90

Synopsis : Zack, Slater, Screech, Lisa, Kelly et Jessie sont six inséparables amis fréquentant tous la Bayside High School en Californie. Leur quotidien est une suite d'aventures loufoques, qui se terminent le plus souvent dans le bureau du principal Richard Belding.

-_Peg Bundy_ : c'est un personnage de la série américaine _Mariés, deux enfants_ _(__Married… with Children) _(regarder une photo d'elle ça vaut le détour)


	6. Enchiladas & Store Bought Ta Ta's

**Auteur : Emmamama88**

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Béta Reader : Choubichou**

**Spoilers : Edward Masen, star hollywoodien, rencontre Bella Swan, étudiante timide, et romantique dans l'âme. Peuvent-ils surmonter un passé traumatique et se faire confiance mutuellement?**

**Rating:** M

**Genre(s): ****Romance / Humor**

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stéphanie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à** Emmamama88**. Quant à moi, je ne suis qu'une simple traductrice à ses heures perdues. Cette traduction est autorisée!

**N/A:** Helli, Hello, Hellou, voici un nouveau chapitre qui je préviens est assez émotionnel donc si vous êtes émotives préparer des mouchoirs ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture

-V & V-

**Chapitre 6. Enchiladas & Store Bought Ta Ta's**

Dès que je fus rentrée, je pris les ingrédients pour faire les enchiladas au poulet avec quelque accompagnement. Tandis que le dîner mijotait, j'allais dans ma chambre pour me changer.

Je décidais que je serais dans une tenue décontractée. Juste pour montrer que j'étais sereine. Je venais de mettre mon jean et mon pull-over vert lorsque que mon téléphone sonna

_-Allô ?_

-_Hey Bella, je t'appelais seulement pour savoir si tu étais bien rentrée à la maison_. Rosalie semblait un peu méfiante.

_-Ouais Rose, je suis rentrée._

**-**_Ah bon_. Cela sonna comme un soulagement_. J'espère être à la maison vers 21h. Ces clients peuvent être de vrai douleur dans le cul._

-_Ok, pas de problème. Hey Rose, j'ai en quelque sorte invité Edward pour le dîner._

Silence.

-_J'ai fait assez de nourriture pour Emmett aussi_.

-_Donc je suppose que tout s'est bien passé aujourd'hui ?_ Demanda-t-elle doucement.

-_Ouais, c'était très bien. Il était très gentil._

Rose prit une profonde inspiration. _Cela sonne bien. Hum, eh bien, je te pa__rlerais de tout ça plus tard, je suppose. Bye Bee._

-_Bye Rose_.

Je pourrais dire qu'elle essayait vraiment de ne pas réagir de façon excessive au sujet d'Edward.

Je rendis mon appartement confortable, en m'assurant que les tulipes étaient bien mises sur la table basse.

Je pris une bonne portion du dîner pour Emmett. Il m'accueillit avec un gros câlin.

-_J'ai entendu dire que M. Hollywood vient dîner ce soir ?_ Il sourit, mais le sourire n'atteignit pas ses yeux.

-_Oui, je l'ai invité, _Admis-je.

Il réfléchit à ce sujet. _Alors, c'était ton idée?_

-_Eh bien, Edward voulait sortir avec moi_. _J'ai dit qu'on serait probablement plus à l'aise à dîner ici. Tu aurais __dû voir ses fans fous. Du peu que j'ai vu, ils sont beaucoup plus agre__ssifs que les fans des Seahawks. _Lui expliquais-je.

-_Alors, il voulait t'emmener dîner ?_

-_Je suppose, mais je ne veux pas sortir avec quelqu'un autrement qu'en ami._

Emmett me regarda avec une expression qui me rappela beaucoup Charlie. _Je suis content d'entendre cela Bell's._

-_Aurais-tu douté de __moi grand frère?_

-_Non, jamais, mais je n'étais pas sûr de savoir comment Edward pouvait être persuasi__f. Merci d'apaiser mes craintes. S_oupira-t-il.

-_Eh bien, je ferais mieux d'y retourner, Edward va bientôt arriver._

-_Bell's, souviens-toi, je suis juste ici__ si tu as besoin de moi_. Dit-il tranquillement.

Je lui fis un autre câlin. _Merci __mon__ frère ours._

- _V & V-_

Edward arriva à l'heure et je me mis à rire lorsque je l'aperçu. _Le__s grands esprits se rencontrent. _Lui dis-je. Quand je réalisais qu'il était aussi vêtu d'un jean et d'un chandail vert de la même couleur que mon pull-over. Nous rîmes.

Cette couleur fait vraiment ressortir ses yeux verts. Des yeux perçants qui en disent plus que ce qu'il n'était prêt à vocaliser.

Nous bûmes une Margarita et puis nous dînâmes. Nous tombâmes dans une conversation facile, tout comme auparavant, nous parlions de nos goûts, nos aversions, nos parents normaux et nos proches cinglés. Je vous laisse imaginer dans quelle catégorie Emmett a été classé.

Après le dîner, nous nous sommes assis sur le canapé et la conversation revint sur ma vie avant mon retour à Forks. Je pouvais dire qu'Edward voulait tout savoir à ce sujet, mais qu'il ne voulait pas me forcer.

-_Edward, je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure. Je ne voulais pas que notre __conversation sur nos « auteurs préférés» se transforme en quelque chose de désagréable_.

-_S'il te plaît Bella ne t'inquiète pas à ce sujet. Je veux tout savoir sur toi. Je sais que c'est probablement quelque chose de bizarre et je ne te connais que depuis__ quelques jours mais tu es beaucoup présente dans mon esprit. Je m'inquiète tout le temps pour toi lorsque nous ne sommes pas ensemble. Je suis désolé, je sais que j__e dois ressembler à un monstre. _Rit-il nerveusement.

-_Je comprends Edward. Je pensais que c__'était juste moi mais toi aussi tu es beaucoup présent dans mon esprit. Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'amis et je te considère déjà comme l'un d'entre eux_.

Je voudrai tellement plus mais tu as déjà une petite amie_._

-_Je suis heureux._ Il me regarda avec nostalgie.

-_Moi a__u__ssi, je pense que j'aimerais partager avec toi quelque petits détails sur ce qui m'est arrivée, qui sait, peut-être que cela aidera_. J'enveloppais mon ventre de mes bras et regardais un magazine sur la table basse alors que je commençais à parler.

-_J__e t'aie déjà dit que ma mère était un esprit libre. Cela c'est aussi, et malheureusement, appliqué dans sa vie amoureuse. Elle sortait avec des hommes inacceptables d__ans sa quête de « Mr. Parfait »._ Dis-je tristement. _Elle ne l'a jamais trouvé, parce qu'el__le l'avait déjà laissé à Forks. Il n'eut personne qui fut assez bien pour elle comme Charlie l'avait été avec elle. Le plus triste, c'est que je crois qu'elle s'en est rendu compte, mais elle était trop fière pour revenir vers lui. Il l'aurait repris, Edwa__rd, si elle lui avait demandé_. Ma voix tomba dans un murmure.

_La seule chose pour laquelle je lui suis reconnaissante c'est qu'elle me mettait toujours avant ses copains. Si l'un d'eux me parlait mal, ou si je me sentais mal à l'aise, elle les envoyait to__ujours balader._

Je pris une profonde inspiration tout en essayant de contrôler mes mains tremblantes. _Quand j'avais treize ans, nous vivions à Jacksonville et elle a commencé à sortir avec un homme qui s'appelait __**Jeff**__._

Edward a-t-il remarqué comment son nom restait coincé dans ma gorge ?

_-Il me donna la chair de poule dès le premier jour, mais j'ai essayé de le cacher afin de donner à ma mère une chance d'être heureuse. J'essayais d'être désintéressée._ Je secouai la tête à l'idée d'avoir été aussi naïve_. La façon dont il me regardait me rendait mal à l'aise et quelques-unes des paroles qu'il disait aurait dû me faire comprendre à quel point il était suggestif. A l'époque, cependant, mon esprit innocent __de treize ans ne le comprenait pas._

Edward écoutait en silence.

_Elle sortait avec lui depuis au moins un an lorsqu'elle l'a quitté et nous sommes retournées à Phœnix où nous avions vécu la première année après son divorce avec Charlie. Elle ne m'a jamais d__it pourquoi elle avait quitté Jeff. Six mois plus tard, elle a rencontré Phil. Il pensait que le monde c'était elle, et c'était vraiment bien pour nous deux. Je crois qu'ils se seraient mariés si ..._ A ce moment-là, ma voix trembla. Edward me prit la main, la tenant dans les siennes. L'électricité était toujours là mais ce fut réconfortant.

_-Je ne peux pas te dire ce qui s'est passé après. Il suffit de savoir que Jeff a découvert où nous vivions et ma mère est morte._ Je ne mettais pas rendu compte que j'avais commencé à sangloter.

Edward lâcha ma main et mit ses bras autour de moi pour m'attirer vers lui. _Oh Bella, j'aimerais tellement chasser cette douleur. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour être__ en mesure de le faire pour toi. _Dit-il en me tenant. Mes sanglots s'apaisèrent et je pus continuer.

-_Edward, si tu n'as toujours pas compris, je vais te le dire. Je suis brisée. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais vraiment travailler dessus. J'ai vu des choses que personne et encore moins un enfant de quinze ans, ne devrait __jamais voir ou entendre_. Ma voix était un murmure mais j'étais déterminée à lui dire ce que je devais lui dire.

-_La majorité de mes cicatrices sont de nature émotionnelle. Même si j'ai eu une jambe cassée, des côtes fêlées et des coupures, des contusions, __elles ont guérit assez rapidement. Le seul rappel physique qui me reste de ce qui s'est passé est celles-ci_. Je montrais à Edward mes poignets. Je vis ses yeux s'élargir en alerte lorsqu'il vit les cicatrices violacées brunes restées à cet endroit, le résultat de mon épreuve. Ma peau sera toujours marquée par elle.

_Après cette nuit-là, je ne supporte plus d'avoir quelque chose autour de mes poignets. Je ne porte pas de montre ou de bracelets__._ Murmurai-je.

-_Mon Dieu Bella, mais qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé?_ Sa voix était en alerte.

-_Ma mère m'a sauvé avant qu'il ne puisse me nuire physiquement aussi. Ce n'est pas pour autant que je ne suis pas cassée. J'ai peur de ne plus être normale. Certains jours, cette pensée me tue Edward, il m'attire littéralement vers l__es ténèbres et __ma__ seule volonté ne suffit pas à m'en faire sortir_. _Si je n'avais pas eu ma famille, je n'aurais jamais pu m'en sortir. Je pense que maintenant tu peux comprendre ma proximité avec Rose et Emmett et pourquoi ils sont un peu trop protecteurs_. Je lui souris tristement.

Edward laissa échapper un soupir et resserra son emprise autour de moi : _Je comprends complètement Bella. S'il te plaît ne pense pas que tu dois t'expliquer avec moi en ce moment. Je ne veux pas rajouter à ta douleur_.

_-Je me sens__ obligée de te dire ça Edward. __Au cours des sept dernières années, aucun homme à l'exception de mon père, d'Emmett et de notre curé le père Pat ne pouvaient toucher mon bras sans m'envoyer littéralement dans les profondeurs. Parfois, cela me fait juste bro__ncher, mais dans le pire scénario cela se traduit par une hyperventilation massive. Ce n'est pas beau à voir, et j'espère que tu n'aurais jamais à y assister,_ lui expliquais-je_. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je me sens en sécurité avec toi_. Je levai mes yeux vers les siens. _Je sais que tu ne me blesseras pas._

Je ne peux pas croire que je viens de raconter l'un de mes plus profonds et le plus sombres de mes secrets à ce belhomme, me laissant ainsi vulnérables. S'il te plaît ne me brise pas le cœur.

Edward embrassa doucement mes cicatrices sur chacun de mes poignets. _Je promet__s de ne jamais te blesser Bella. _Chuchota-t-il dans mon oreille.

Je croyais que mon cœur allait éclater de bonheur.

Je restais assise avec les bras d'Edward autour de moi pour ce qui me semblait un long moment. Finalement, je pu continuer mon histoire.

-_Mon père et Emmett ont été dévasté par le décès de ma mère, mais ils devaient en plus se soucier de moi. Charlie avait arrêté d'aller à l'église après que maman et moi sommes parti__s__, je sup__pose qu'il était en colère __contre Dieu lorsque sa famille s'est effondrée. Le lendemain de l'enterrement de maman, il a eu une longue discussion avec le Père Pat. Le dimanche suivant, il est retourné à l'église et y assiste depuis lors. J'ai commencé à y a__ller avec lui et lorsqu'__Emmett était à la maison, il venait aussi. Nous nous sommes rapprochés du père Pat et il est devenu comme un membre de la famille. Entre les visites chez mon thérapeute et mes entretiens avec le père Pat, j'ai lentement commencé à __me sentir humaine de nouveau._

_Je suis revenue à Forks au milieu de ma première année de lycée. Charlie avait pris ses dispositions avec l'école pour me permettre de faire mes leçons à la maison pour le reste de l'année scolaire. J'étais une étudiante très__ dévouée, ainsi j'ai pu suivre les cours facilement. En septembre, mon état émotionnel s'était suffisamment amélioré pour que je puisse retourner à l'école. Après avoir obtenu mon diplôme, j'ai déménagé ici pour l'université et tu connais déjà le reste._

Edward sembla profondément dans ses pensées. _Bella, je ne sais pas quoi dire_. Il se tut. _Que __lui __ait il arrivé?_

-_Il est en prison. Nous espérons qu'il pourrira là-bas_. Je ne veux même plus penser à cet homme horrible. _Edward, pourquoi ne me parles-tu pas d__e toi maintenant ?_ Demandais-je désespérée maintenant de changer de sujet. J'étais émotionnellement et physiquement épuisée.

-_Non,_ répondit-il tranquillement. _C'est ton jour. Nous pouvons parler de moi un autre jour, _continua-t-il avec un petit sourire. _J'__ai entendu ce que tu viens de dire à propos des hommes mais Bella tu es si belle que je n'arrive pas à imaginer qu'aucun homme t'ai pours__uivi au lycée ou à l'université. _Demanda-t-il avec le front plissé, comme si il s'attendait à une mauvaise nouvelle.

Je secouai la tête_: Non Edward. Je n'arrivais à supporter la présence des garçons près de moi. J'avais à chaque fois des flashbacks de cette horrible journée. Les rendez-vous pour moi ne furent pas une option. Certains gars ont demandé à sortir avec moi. Je__ n'ai jamais dit oui donc au bout d'un certain et avec l'aide de mes crises, ils ont cessés de me demander. Finalement même les filles ont cessé de me parler. Je n'en ai jamais parlé à ma famille._

_Cela s'est arrangé à l'université, mais je suis devenue une__ experte pour garder mon bouclier en place. J'essaye de ne pas me m'être dans ce genre de situation. Il est assez __facile de l'appliquer toi-même. Souris-je_.

À cela, Edward eut un petit rire. _Oh Bella, je sais définitivement de quoi tu parles_.

Hein? Il parle au passé, veut dire quoi ça?

Je sortis de mes pensées en entendant de nouveau la voix d'Edward. _Bella, tu es entrain de dire que c'est différent avec moi ?_ Demanda-t-il plein d'espoir.

-_Oui, avec toi, je n'ai pas mes réactions habituelles. C'est comme si__ que j'étais normal, que tout allait bien._

J'espère que je ne vais pas le faire flipper.

-_Penses-tu pouvoir avoir un rendez-vous avec moi un jour __? _Demanda-il doucement.

Eh bien, voilà qui était inattendu.

Je soupirais et étudia son visage. J'aurais besoin de régler un bon nombre de problèmes avec lui avant que cela ne soit possible.

-_Cela dépend Edward._

-_De ?_

-_Tu dois comprendre que si je redeviens aussi vulnérable, tu devras prendre au sérieux une relation avec moi. La partie la plus fragile de moi, c'est__ mon cœur, il a déjà été brisé. Je pensais qu'il ne pouvait pas être réparé mais depuis que je t'ai rencontré, je commence à changer d'avis à ce sujet. Il suffit de savoir que je ne suis pas le genre de personne qui est prête à partager_.

Il savait exactement de quoi je parlais. Il faudra qu'il renonce à Tanya et tous ses autres « intérêts ».

Il sourit. _Oh Bella, je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu en veuilles moins_.

_Je ne peux pas tout t'expliquer maintenant mais je te promets que je le ferais bientôt. __Lorsque je retournerai à Los Angeles, je vais régler certaines questions et puis j'ai bien l'intention de revenir ici pour tout t'expliquer et de te prendre à un rendez-vous approprié ! Pour l'instant, je t'en prie crois-moi lorsque je te dis que je ne sor__s avec personne. Je n'ai pas de petite amie_. Il avait l'air si sérieux et sincère lorsqu'il disait cela.

Pouvais-je le croire? Si c'était vrai cela voudrais dire qu'il a forcément rompu avec Tanya et les tabloïds n'ont pasencore su la nouvelle.

Mon esprit était dans un état brumeux mais je décidais que cela n'avait pas d'importance. J'étais déjà en chute libre avec Edward et il n'y avait pas de retour en arrière possible.

-_J'ai hâte d'avoir cette conversation Edward._

Edward sourit de nouveau.

Lorsqu'il était temps pour lui de rentrer, il m'enlaça et déposa un doux baiser sur ma joue.

Ce fut une soirée parfaite. Je n'avais même pas ressentie le début d'une crise de panique. Je n'eus même pas besoin d'appeler Emmett ou Rose pour me sauver.

J'étais en admiration devant ces étranges sensations nouvelles. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de conclure que toute cette histoire était bien plus profonde qu'un engouement.

J'avais peur de penser à ce mot: **l'amour.**

Je dis une prière silencieuse pour mon petit cœur fragile et m'endormis.

_-V & V-_

Le lendemain matin, je me levais encore tôt, vêtu de l'une de mes robes préférées, elle était noire avec des petits points rouges et mancherons. La météo prévoyait du froid et de la pluie alors je pris un lourd manteau.

J'avais envoyé un texto à Rose, juste avant de m'endormir la nuit dernière pour lui faire savoir que tout c'était bien passé avec Edward et qu'en conséquence je n'avais pas besoin de leur aide.

Elle m'envoya un smiley en réponse et me dit bonsoir.

Je mis le café en route. Sachant que Rose était déjà partie, j'envoyais un rapide SMS à Emmett.

**Em,**

**Si tu es réveillé et que tu veux prendre un café viens. Sinon, je te vois plus tard aujourd'hui.**

**-B**

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'entendis des coups très distinctifs. Dum Dum Dum Dum Da … Dum Dum.

J'ouvris la porte sur mon frère souriant mais à peine réveillé.

-_Hey Bellaboo ! As-tu parlé de café?_

-_Oui c'est le cas Em. Viens, entre !_

Emmett alla dans ma cuisine et se laissa tomber sur une chaise.

Je lui versais rapidement une tasse et la plaça en face de lui.

- _Merci Bell's_. Il m'observa en prenant sa première gorgée. _Alors ?_

Je pouvais dire qu'il mourait d'envie de savoir ce qui s'était passée la nuit dernière.

-_Alors ?_ Répétais-je taquine.

-_Aller Bella, ne me laisse pas patienter ?_ Gémit-il.

-_Eh bien_, hésitais-je, en pensant aux bons mots. _Je pense que je suis tombée amoureuse_.

Emmett était stupéfait en silence. Jamais dans l'histoire de l'humanité cela ne c'était produit. Il était assis là avec la bouche grande ouverte.

-_Emmett, calme-toi. Edward n'est pas conscient de l'ampleur de mes sentiments et il ne doit jamais le savoir._

-_Bella, tu ne peux pas me dire quelque chose comme ça... sans me donner un avertissement s'i__l te plaît!_

_-Détends-toi Emmett. Je suis juste effrayée parce que je n'ai jamais ressenti quelque chose comme ça avant_.

-_Mais tu le connais à peine Bell's_. Emmett avait toujours l'air choqué.

-_Je suis consciente de ça... écoute, je n'ai pas dit que je com__prenais ce qui se passe. Nous avons une sorte de connexion et nous apprenons à nous connaître._

-_Bell's, je n'aime pas mettre un frein à ton bonheur mais il n'a pas de petite amie ? Il ne peut pas te demander de sortir avec lui s'il a une petite amie._

-_Je l__ui ai clairement dit que si nous sortions ensemble, il avait intérêt à n'être avec personne d'autre. Je vais laisser le soin à Edward de résoudre ce problème. Je me permet de rajouter, qu'il m'a dit hier soir qu'il n'avait pas de petite amie et je le crois_.

Il réfléchit quelques minutes. _Eh bien peut-être qu'il a rompu avec cette fille Tanya. J'espère que cela ne va pas avoir de « conséquences »_.

-_Je prends juste les choses un jour à la fois et__ je vais voir où cela me mènera._ Répondis-je.

Il était calme, pensant toujours. _Je suppose que ça sonne comme si tu avais le contrôle de la situation. Je crains seulement que tu sois blessée. Je n'aimerais pas avoir à tuer un fils de pute, _murmura-Il.

-_Em ! Tu ne vas tuer personne. Tu dois juste me laisser vivre une vi__e normale. Tu dois être heureux pour moi. Je ne vais pas fuir ou l'éviter pour une fois._

-_Je suis heureux pour toi Bell's. _Soupira-t-il.

Je ris.

-_Pourrais-je te demander autre chose Emmett ?_

-_Bien sûr, quoi ?_

-_Peux-tu, s'il te plaît, garder pour toi la pa__rtie «amour » de cette conversation entre nous ?_

Il pensa à ce sujet. _Ouais, je pense que oui. _Accepta-t-il à contrecœur. _Mais tu ne dois pas garder cela longtemps secret et que Rose m'en veuille encore de ne lui avoir rien dit_. _Il y a__ tellement de fois où j'ai __dû__ faire en sorte que Rosie ne sois pas en colère contre moi._

Je ris. _Je te promets Em et je te remercie d'avoir cru en moi, tu sais, en me faisant confiance à mon jugement. Cela signifie beaucoup_.

-_Bien sûr Sis, pas de problème.__ Ok, j'ai découvert assez d'informations pour les transmettre à Rosie. Mon travail ici est terminé. Je vais retourner au lit_.

-_Hey Em, cela signifie que tu dois être dans la chambre d'invité, non ? Tu es toujours en difficulté, la semaine n'est pas encore __finie_.

_-Tu connais la « punition » Rose n'a même pas duré une nuit. Je suis un expert pour les_ _briser_. Il agita ses sourcils vers moi.

-_Ugh_, _trop d'information_ _Emmett !_ Dis-je en le poussant vers la porte.

_Oh et Emmett?_

Il me regarda interrogatif.

-_Le __programme pour la Saint-Silvestre est toujours prévu ?_ Demandai-je.

Son visage s'illumina. _Oui. Je sais ça ne sonne pas viril, mais j'ai vraiment hâte d'y être. J'ai attendu tellement longtemps pour lui demander de m'épouser_.

Je ne pus m'en empêcher de l'embrasser. _Rose est déjà ma sœur, je suis juste contente que ce soit enfin officiel._

-_Ouais, on aurait dû le faire il y a longtemps mais ma tête était assez foutue après la mort de maman. Je me suis concentré sur ma carrière tu sais et je me sens très chanc__eux que Rose soit resté avec moi pendant tout ce temps._

-_Emmett, elle t'aime, tellement..._ Je lui frottais l'épaule. _Tu as passé beaucoup de temps à t'inquiéter pour moi, tout comme Rose._ On aurait dit qu'il allait rajouter quelque chose mais je le coupais_. Ne parle pas, il suffit d'écouter. Toi et Rose avaient passé trop de temps de votre vie à prendre soin de moi. Je l'apprécie et je t'aime plus que je ne saurais le dire,_ dis-je doucement.

Emmett se dandinait. _Il est temps que tu penses à vous en premier._

-_Et je suis impatiente __d'être une demoiselle d'honneur. _Rajoutai-je avec un sourire.

Il sourit et me fis un câlin d'au revoir, il n'eut pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit et retourna dans son appartement.

Une fois arrivée à l'hôtel d'Edward, je passais une heure au téléphone pour réorganiser son vol de retour à Los Angeles et ses réunions d'affaires pour la semaine prochaine. Il avait décidé d'attendre jusqu'à lundi 4 Janvier pour retourner chez lui. Je n'étais pas sûr de savoir quels étaient ses motifs mais il avait pris sa décision juste après que je lui ai dit que je ne travaillais pas et n'avais pas école jusqu'à cette date-là.

Alors qu'Edward lisait un script que Jasper lui avait envoyé, je passais en revu sa pile de courrier qui avait été transmis à l'hôtel.

Il s'agissait d'une invitation à un mariage le 30 Janvier à Aspen. Mes yeux ce sont presque échappés de ma tête en lisant lis les noms de la mariée et du marié.

Sylvia McGuire allai se marier avec Mark Sargent. Les tabloïds ne sont même pas conscients du fait qu'ils sortent ensemble. Wow, ils ont gardé tout ça super-secret.

-_Tu vas bien Isabella ?_ Edward avait remarqué que j'étais dans un moment d'égarement.

-_Eh bien, oui mais tu es invité au mariage de Sylvia McGuire et Mark Sargent. Je suis surpr__ise qu'ils soient en mesure de garder leur relation secrète_.

Il eut un petit rire. _Ils sont ensemble depuis deux ans. Comme tu le sais sans doute, j'ai joué dans des films avec chacun eux, mais ils n'ont jamais eu l'occasion de se rencontrer. Ils se sont v__us à la première de « __**The Last Straw **__**»**_**.**

C'était l'un des films d'action d'Edward il y a quelques années.

-_Wow. Mais les tabloïds deviendront vraiment fous lorsqu'ils seront mariés, non?_

-_Ils travaillent effectivement sur cela avec les médias. Ils ont un __accord exclusif avec le magazine People pour partager leurs photos de mariage, tant que tous les invités gardent le silence pendant deux semaines après la cérémonie_.

-_Ils planifient la « grande révélation » pour leur journée de Saint-Valentin,_ sourit-il et secoua la tête. _Tout fonctionne à merveille pour eux._

-_As-tu l'intention d'y participer ?_

-_Absolument, je ne manquerais ça pour rien au monde. Peux-tu répondre pour moi s'il te plaît ?_

Maintenant la partie la plus difficile. Avait-il l'intention d'être accompagné?

Je me raclais la gorge. _Pour combien de personne?_

-_Eh bien, moi-même bien sûr et je pensais demander à quelqu'un de venir avec moi._

Ce fut-là, mon moment de vérité. Je pouvais sentir les nœuds se formaient dans mon estomac. Qui serait-ce ? Avait-il déjà demandé à Tanya et s'était engagé à y aller avec elle ou voulait-il y aller avec quelqu'un d'autre dont je ne connaissais pas le nom?

Edward interrompit mon inquiétude.

-_Bella, envisagerais-tu de venir avec moi ?_ Demanda-il doucement.

Ce n'était pas ce à quoi je m'attendais. _Euh, Edward, je ne sais pas comment répondre à cela._

Il se pinça les lèvres en pensant à ma réponse. _Répond que je viendrais avec quelqu'un de toute façon. Peut-être que je serai __en mesure de te parler d'ici là._ Dit-il avec un sourire et un clin d'œil.

Cher Dieu. Je devrais être heureuse qu'il ne veuille pas prendre quelqu'un d'autre et j'en suis ravie. Malheureusement, je suis aussi nauséeuse car le gars le plus chaud d'Hollywood vient de me demander de partir avec lui un week-end.

Les nausées ont finalement gagné.

Je me suis excusée pour aller dans la salle de bain d'Edward.

- _V & V_ -

Nous n'avons pas eu beaucoup de temps pour parler dans la matinée. Alice avait envoyé son partenaire d'affaires, Christopher, pour adapter une paire de costumes pour Edward.

Dieu merci, les costumes étaient déjà taillés. Je ne voulais pas savoir dans combien de nuances derouge je pouvais créer si je devais rester dans la même pièce qu'Edward dans ses sous-vêtements.

Chris, comme il préférait qu'on l'appelle, était en ville pour que lui et Alice puissent rencontrer des clients potentiels. Il était un bon gars. Nous discutâmes et rîmes avec lui durant plus d'une heure alors qu'il travaillait. Il faisait référence à Alice comme étant son « âme sœur créatrice » et lui ressemblait tellement que c'en était effrayant.

Ils s'étaient rencontrés à l'université, en spécialité design et mode.

-_Je suis absolument tombé amoureux d'Alice le premier jour, elle était la seule femme que j'ai rencontré et pour la__quelle j'étais prêt à envisager sérieusement de changer mon orientation sexuelle. Elle est parfaite : belle, intelligente et avec un style fabuleux._ Nous nous moquâmes de l'exubérance de Chris.

_Peu de temps après, elle me présenta à ce morceau d'homme magn__ifique, Jasper. _Il murmura le nom de Jasper avec adoration. Edward et moi ne pouvions à peine contenir nos rires.

Je me demande si Jasper sait que Chris est obsédé par lui.

-_Oh, désolé mes chéris, parfois rien qu'en disant __son__ nom je perds le fil de mes pe__nsées_. Chris secoua la tête et semblait s'éclaircir les idées. _Quoi qu'il en soit, ils vont merveilleusement bien ensemble_, _et un jour, ils feront de beaux bébés !_

Lorsque Chris découvrit que mon frère était Emmett Swan, je jure que j'ai vu ses yeux devenir vitreux_. My girlfriend, comment peux-tu même respirer entourée de tous ces beaux spécimens de virilité! En parlant de mecs, Edward, nous avons terminé ici. Il y aura quelques nouveaux smokings qui te seront livrés vendredi, ainsi que les instructions hab__ituelles d'Alice_.

Alors que Chris refaisait son sac, il y eut de violemment coup à la porte. Je me précipitais pour aller l'ouvrir pour seulement découvrir qu'Alice et Jasper étaient de l'autre côté de la porte avec le sourire allant d'une oreille à l'autre.

-_Bonjour tout le monde,_ gazouilla Alice. _Êtes-vous prêts pour le déjeuner ?_ _Vous ne pouvez pas refuser parce que je sais que Chris a fini avec toi, Edward._

-_Comment sais-tu ?_ La regardais-je interrogateur.

Chris rit. _Bella chérie, ne parie jamais contre Alice_. Il rajouta dans un murmure : _elle est un peu voyante_.

Alice eut un petit rire. _Chris, mon chéri, tu es sûr de ne pas pouvoir venir déjeuner avec nous ?_

-_Oui Alice, j'ai __promis à Gerry que nous passerons l'après-midi ensemble pour faire du shopping, je sais qu'il y a de grands magasins d'antiquités à Seattle. Rendez-vous à Cali la semaine prochaine, amour_. Il embrassa les deux joues d'Alice.

Il se tourna vers Jasper. _Je vo__is que tu portes tes bottes de cowboy Jazz. Rappelle-toi juste que mon offre tient toujours_. Et puis il fit un clin de l'œil à Jasper.

L'expression sur le visage de Jasper était inestimable. En fait, il avait l'air effrayé et il semblait avoir du mal à reprendre son souffle.

Chris rigola en réponse, ne laissant aucun doute à sa satisfaction qu'en à la réaction qu'il suscita chez se pauvre Jasper.

Chris se tourna vers Edward et moi. _Edward c'est toujours un plaisir de te voir. Tu mérites qu'on bave pour toi __devant l'écran et plus encore que d'autre personne_.

Edward se contenta de rire.

-_Et Bella…_ Dit-il en me prit la main, je ne la retirais pas. _… tu es vraiment un petit bijou, je suis tellement content de t'avoir connu ma chérie_. Il posa ensuite placé un léger baiser sur ma main.

-_Eh bien les gars, je suis anéanti. Être dans une pièce avec autant de gens magnifiques commence à m__e provoquer une hyperventilation._ Dit Chris alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte.

Edward et moi ne pûmes retenir plus longtemps notre fou rire. Le pauvre Jasper avait l'air vraiment mal à l'aise. Alice eut un petit rire et tapota la poitrine de son mari.

_-Alice, je ne comprendrai jamais pourquoi Christopher insiste pour flirter avec moi à chaque fois qu'il me voit. Pourquoi il ne fait pas à Edward ?_

_-Oh Jazz, Chris aime la réaction que tu as. Edward joue le jeu, car il est totalement habitué à ses fans malades, mais tes réactions n'ont pas de prix._

-_Maintenant, je suis curieux Jasper, de quelle l'offre parle donc Chris ?_ Demanda Edward.

Jasper a juste gémit et c'est couvert le visage avec ses mains tandis qu'Alice répondit à la question.

_-Il y a de cela quelque mois, Chris a dit à Jazz et je cite _: « _Jasper, tu peux garder tes bottes dans mon lit tout le temps. »_. Puis elle explosa de rire et Edward et moi nous la rejoignîmes.

- _V & V-_

Un peu plus tard, nous étions assis dans un petit bistro près de l'hôtel.

-_Alors, tu as reçu ton invitation au de mariage de Sylvia et Mark ?_ La prise de parole d'Alice ressemblait davantage à une affirmation qu'à une question.

Elle se tourna vers moi : _Bella, j'espère que tu as décidé de venir avec nous._

Chris ne mentait pas, Alice devait être une voyante. Je trouvais ça un peu effrayant.

-_Alors, toi et Jasper seraient présents ?_ Demandai-je.

-_Je ne vais rater ça pour rien au monde, Sylvia et Marc sont mes deux meilleurs clients __et__ j'ai conçu la robe de mariage_. Elle souriait largement.

_Nous y allons tous, Edward va louer une suite pour tout le monde comme ça tu auras ta propre chambre. Tu n'as donc pas besoin de te sentir maladroite à ce sujet._

Oh mon Dieu, Alice venait juste résoudre tous mes problèmes avec ce voyage en un seul coup.

-_Eh bien, je suppose que si Edward veut vraiment que je vienne alors je viendrais._

-_Vraiment ? _Alice poussa un cri aigu.

Edward, lui, souriait avant de grimacer face à son emportement.

-_Mon cœur, je te conseille de modéré ton enthousiasme d'un cran. J'ai peur qu'Edward attire toute une attention non désir__é en plus de celle qu'il a déjà._ Dit Jasper en regardant Alice avec un sourire adorateur sur son beau visage.

Effectivement, en regardant le reste du bistrot, je vis qu'au moins trois clients étaient ouvertement surpris de nous voir plus précisément, ils étaient surpris de voir Edward.

Ce voyage à Aspen pourrait être une bonne chose pour moi. Je pourrais mieux faire connaissance avec Alice (et Edward), avant d'aller en Californie pour les vacances de printemps.

Lorsque la voiture arriva, nous laissâmes Alice et Jasper et nous allâmes au Washington Park Arboretum. C'était le lieu de la deuxième partie de l'interview d'Edward.

Même en hiver, le parc était magnifique. Dès que nous arrivâmes, je dirigeais Edward vers Camille pour son maquillage.

Si c'était possible, sa tenue était pire aujourd'hui. Je vous jure, elle devait avoir une réserve de vêtements qu'elle achetait auprès _de Frédéric d'Hollywood_ dans les années 80. Je fis en sorte de lui donner « l'œil puanteur » avant d'aller chercher un café pour Edward et du thé pour moi-même.

À mon retour, il était évident que quelque chose de mauvais s'était passé. Le visage d'Edward était rouge foncé, et il n'était plus assis sur la chaise. Il se tenait à une dizaine de mètres de Camille, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, en la regardant fixement.

Camille ne semblait même pas déconcerté par son hostilité. Elle semblait s'approcher de plus en plus de lui. Elle s'arrêta net lorsqu'elle me repéra s'approchant d'elle.

-_Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_ Demandai-je à Edward.

-_Bella, je suis désolé mais je n'aime pas qu'elle me touche_. Edward avait l'air consterné maintenant_. Elle a décidé qu'elle ne pouvait pas vivre sans mon opinion sur sa_ _plastique mammaire ! E__n me parlant, et avant même que je m'en rende compte, elle était en train de déboutonner sa chemise, en tirant ma main vers elle...__pouah, je ne peux même pas en dire plus._

Impossible que ce requin essaye de mettre la main sur mon homme pour ses montgolfières. « Mon homme » ? Vraiment Bella. ARRÊTE, ne te laisse pas distraire, concentre-toi, cette salope est là!

-_Camille, j'ai besoin__ que tu viennes avec moi_. Si c'était possible, j'étais encore plus en colère qu'Edward.

Je trouvais Rose debout près de l'une des camionnettes, en train de parler avec le producteur, Wally. Elle sourit lorsqu'elle me vit mais l'expression de son visage changea en préoccupation lorsqu'elle réalisa que j'étais en colère.

-_Que t'arrive-t-il Bell's ?_ Rose plissa les yeux.

-_Rose, laisse-moi te raconter l'histoire entièrement. Hier, Camille a fait plusieurs remarques suggestives et a montré un comportement ina__pproprié envers Edward. Je l'ai prévenue que si elle continuait, je demanderai à__ce qu'elle soit remplacée_. _Apparemment, elle ne m'a pas prise au sérieux parce que, la mère de Stifler ici présente, vient juste de faire du rentre dedans à Edward, tout en sa__isissant sa main pour la poser sur ses seins malades._ Ouais, j'étais vraiment énervée.

Quelqu'un peut-il avoir des seins malades? Je ne suis pas sûr. Je pense que le mot «malade» serait plus juste pour décrire cette putain de Camille. Ew.

Rose se tourna vers Camille_. Je ne peux pas traiter avec toi en ce moment parce que cela serait illégal_. Elle bouillonnait.

Je vis Camille avalait nerveusement sa salive, alors que ses yeux s'agitaient dans tous les sens cherchant un moyen de s'échapper d'ici.

Rose se mit en face de Camille de sorte que leurs nez se touchaient presque. _Tu vas emballer tes merdes maintenant et partir. Je vais laisser le soin à Wally et le directeur de la station de décider si tu auras encore un emploi après aujourd'hui mais tu ne travailler__as plus jamais sur l'un de mes clients sale garce sans classe._

Je t'aime Rose, si je n'avais pas peur de tout et si ce n'était pas impossible scientifiquement, je voudrais avoir tes bébés.

Camille s'en alla aussi rapidement que possible avec ses talons rouge « baiser-moi » le lui permettaient et disparut. Tout ce qui restait était la puanteur de son parfum bas de gamme.

Wally, qui se tenait là durant tout l'échange avec la bouche ouverte, se racla la gorge. _Euh, je vais appeler Frank,_ murmura-t-il en sortant son téléphone portable puis s'en alla.

Rose et moi nous nous regardâmes durant une longue minute avant de partir dans un rire hystérique.

Je vis Edward nous regardant de loin, souriant et en hochant la tête.

Frank, l'autre maquilleur arriva peu après et se mit au travail sans incident.


	7. désolée

Bonsoir, bonsoir!

Désolée ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre mais ce mot est en rapport. Je suis vraiment désolée je vais essayer de traduire au moins la moitié du prochain chapitre (il me reste une page) mais après c'est stand by. Comme je n'ai pas validé mon premier semestre (et deux très peu mais on ne peut pas tout avoir dans la vie malheureusement) je dois me concentrer pour se dernier mois (je finis dans 6 semaines les cours) après je suis entièrement à vous et j'essaierais de publier deux fois par semaine voir plus si je suis rapide et selon ma correctrice (Choubichou)qui fait un excellent travail il faut l'applaudir parce que je suis pas la meilleure pour repérer les fautes de grammaires ou de syntaxes ^^.

En attendant je suis vraiment désolée de vous faire patienter comme ça. Je ferais de mon mieux pour que vous ayez un chapitre entier ce mois-ci mais je ne garantie rien parce que j'ai beaucoup de bouleau avec l'univ. D'ailleurs comment vous faites vous auteur dans mon cas pour vous en sortir par se que franchement là je tire mon chapeau vous êtes très forte.

En attendant je vous souhaite de passer un bon mois et on se retrouve bientôt j'espère.

Gros bisou et encore désolée pour tous je me rattraperais vous inquiétez pas!

Liltitesisi


End file.
